Insolente Bourgeoisie
by lyylla
Summary: Suis-je immorale ? Je ne pense pas, mais mes actes le sont-ils ? Probablement. En suis-je consciente ? Certainement. Vais-je m'arrêter ? C'est impossible ... Est-il possible que cette culpabilité intensifie le plaisir ? Paris 1890. AH
1. Chapter 1

_**Slt ! **_

_**J'ai décidé de me lancer dans cette histoire, j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire que j'en ai eu pour l'écrire. **_

_**Bonne lecture :) **_

* * *

_**Insolente Bourgeoisie**_

_Paris, 1890._

-« Tiens tu porteras cela, ce soir. » Me dit-il en lançant sur notre immense lit un collier. C'était une somptueuse chaîne en or ornée d'une étincelante pierre précieuse. Sans même un regard, il continua à refermer les boutons de son gilet, comme s'il avait déjà oublié ma présence …

Là où vous voyiez un adorable présent, lui me voyait comme un présentoir, un étalage de sa puissance.

Mon époux, Edward, était un homme très fortuné, directeur d'une entreprise de textile, il aimait que je représente sa richesse aux yeux des autres.

Ce soir nous devions aller chez ses parents, pour dîner Le frère d'Edward, Jasper, était de retour … Edward m'avait dit qu'il était parti pour trouver de nouveaux marchés pour l'entreprise dont ils se partageaient la direction. Tandis qu'Esmé, sa mère, m'avait dit qu'il était parti en voyage pour '' découvrir le monde '', et s'éloigner temporairement de sa vie actuelle. Je ne connaîtrai jamais la vrai raison je pense.

Aujourd'hui, nous devions célébrer son retour, et lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Je ne savais pas pourquoi Edward voulait tant y aller car même s'ils dirigeaient tous les deux cette entreprise, Edward détestait son frère. Une longue histoire que même moi je ne connaissais pas … Cela datait de bien avant notre rencontre. Et j'ignore pourquoi mais personne ne voulait me dire la raison de ce conflit …

Enfin peu importe les Cullens organisaient de nombreux dîners par semaine et quel que soit la raison, nous y étions toujours conviés.

Je pris le collier qu'il m'avait envoyé et l'enfilai. Pour le dîner de ce soir, je mis une de ces nombreuses jolies robes que m'avaient offerte Edward ... C'était une robe à corsage cintré, faite de voile de coton rose pâle. Elle s'accordait parfaitement au collier, en fait je pense que c'est le collier qui s'accordait avec tout.

-« Nous ne resterons pas longtemps, ce soir je vais chez un client. »

'' _Tiens, je pensais que ce mot s'accordait aussi au féminin ? ''_

- « Très bien. »

Je ne pouvais rien dire d'autre. Et puis il savait depuis longtemps que j'étais au courant, au début il était discret, j'avais quelques soupçons mais rien de plus, puis petit à petit il rentrait de plus en plus tard, il était de plus en plus distant, quand je lui en parlais il me disait que ce n'était rien et '' qu'il n'y avait que moi. '' Sauf qu'au fil des mois, il m'ignorait de plus en plus et aujourd'hui il ne prenait même plus la peine de le cacher. Nombreuses de ses conquêtes étaient même des amies, des femmes que je lui avais moi-même présenté, ignorant bien sur ce qui arriverait.

Aujourd'hui je ne m'en formalisais plus. Je crois même que cela ne me dérangeait plus.

Le pire je crois était que je ne pouvais rien lui répondre, je ne pouvais pas lui demander d'arrêter, ce serait même hypocrite de le lui reprocher… je ne faisais pas mieux …

Edward et moi étions mariés depuis un peu moins de deux ans maintenant. C'était un bel homme, je ne pouvais pas le nier. La première fois que je l'avais rencontré, j'avais été fascinée par ses yeux bleu-vert, mais c'était avant de me rendre compte qu'une autre personne possédait les mêmes yeux … Il semblait parfait, il l'était. Mais je pense que ce n'était pas ce que je recherchais. Edward était un séducteur, il avait besoin de sentir qu'il avait du pouvoir sur les femmes. Il avait conscience de sa beauté, il savait qu'il plaisait aux femmes. Peut-être pensait-il que j'étais comme toutes les autres, que je serais moi aussi charmée. Il fut malheureusement trop confiant.

Je ne ressentais rien pour lui, rien qui ne relevait de l'amour, du moins. J'avais tant bien que mal essayé, mais je n'y arrivais pas.

Mais même si je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui, je me comportais comme tel. J'y étais très bien parvenue … jusqu'à ce qu'**il** vienne tout compliquer.

Je voulais tellement être amoureuse d'Edward, ma vie aurait été beaucoup plus simple, j'aurais peut-être été plus heureuse. Je voulais l'aimer, vraiment. Je voulais ressentir pour Edward, ce que je ressentais pour **lui**. Mais ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche, m'a-t-on dit.

Dans mon malheur je fus tout de même chanceuse. Je ne souffrais pas de le savoir avec ces nombreuses femmes. Cela m'était même égal.

En même temps si j'avais porté plus d'attention à Edward, peut-être qu'il ne serait pas parti voir d'autres femmes ? Non ? Si je ne m'étais pas laissée tenter où en serions-nous ?

-« Tu es bien songeuse, à quoi penses-tu ? » me dit-il en m'effleurant la joue de ses longs doigts.

Je n'avais même pas vu qu'il avait fini de se préparer et qu'il m'attendait. Il est vrai que j'étais très distraite et il me demandait toujours à quoi je pensais. De nombreuses fois il m'avait révélée vouloir pouvoir lire dans mes pensées. _'' Heureusement qu'il ne pouvait pas ! ''_

-« à rien. Merci pour ce diamant. »

-« Il te va divinement bien » _'' Arrête je risquerais de rougir '' _

-« Finis de te préparer, nous allons arriver en retard.» me dit-il alors qu'il se dirigeait déjà vers la porte de sortie.

* * *

En ce mois de novembre, il faisait plutôt froid dans les rues de Paris. La demeure des Cullens se trouvait seulement à quelques centaines de mètres. Le trajet se fit en silence. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, Edward n'a jamais été très bavard, enfin il l'avait été… mais là encore je crois que c'était de ma faute.

Carlisle et Esmé, les parents d'Edward, nous accueillirent chaleureusement, comme à leur habitude. Carlisle, brillant médecin, était un homme très respecté. Il avait énormément de pouvoir dans Paris, tout comme ses fils.

Esmé, était une femme magnifique, très charmante. A mon arrivée dans cette famille, elle m'avait beaucoup aidée à m'adapter. Elle m'invitait souvent chez elle lorsque j'étais toute seule à la maison, mais j'ai vite arrêté d'y aller, c'était très gentil de sa part mais au fil des semaines il me semblait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée …

Ils nous invitèrent à entrer. Carlisle me sourit avant de m'accompagner au salon. Je le suivis sagement pendant qu'Edward parlait à sa mère.

Tout le monde était déjà arrivé, nous les saluâmes avant de prendre place.

Je me mis comme à mon habitude aux côtés d'Alice, la petite sœur d'Edward, c'était également ma meilleure amie. Fidèle à elle-même, Alice était toujours très élégante, elle suivait de près la mode et veillait à ne jamais faire de fautes de goûts. Ce soir elle portait un magnifique tailleur à manche longue en laine couleur sable. Ses cheveux, bien que très courts, étaient magnifiquement bien coiffés. Alice n'était pas encore mariée mais ça ne saurait tarder.

En face de moi se trouvait Jasper, le frère d'Edward. Lui aussi était célibataire…

Sur son autre flanc se trouvait l'autre sœur d'Edward, Rosalie. Son visage resplendissait, elle était éblouissante. Elle devait certainement être l'incarnation de la beauté. Ses longs cheveux blonds coiffés en de magnifiques boucles anglaises, reposaient sur ses épaules. Elle portait une élégante robe, faite de velours bleu marine.

Elle venait d'épouser Emmett, un homme à la carrure impressionnante, il y avait tout juste deux mois. Ils semblaient tous les deux ravis de leur sort. Et je détestais ça … je ne sais même pas pourquoi cela m'agaçait, c'est juste que Emmett et elle … . Ils étaient en pleine période de ''lune de miel'', alors que pour moi cette époque était révolue depuis longtemps. Et puis dans mon couple je n'avais jamais eu cette période de bonheur où on était censé être comblé. Je crois que j'en étais jalouse. Enfin c'était soit ça, soit Emmett était vraiment énervant. Ça reste à déterminer.

Et de chaque côté de la table se trouvaient les maîtres de maison, Esmé et Carlisle.

Durant la soirée, Jasper nous raconta son voyage en Orient. Sa décision de partir en voyage fut apparemment prise sur un coup de tête. Il voyagea jusqu'en Asie, il visita principalement la Chine et le Japon.

Curieusement le dîner se passa bien. L'ambiance était très agréable.

Jasper avait beaucoup changé, ses cheveux lui arrivaient désormais jusqu'aux épaules. Il semblait plus amaigri, ses yeux autrefois d'un bleu intense paraissaient à présent plus sombres, plus perçants … Il semblait être différent, pas seulement physiquement, il donnait l'air d'avoir changé, d'être devenu un nouvel homme, il était plus rieur qu'avant, plus sûr de lui, plus …déterminé ?

-« à quoi songes-tu encore ? Aujourd'hui tu me sembles très … distraite. Cela fait au moins un an que je ne t'ai pas vue comme ça. » Me dit Edward en esquissant un sourire.

Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre un instant, pourquoi disait-il cela ? Pourquoi ce sourire ? Était-il au courant ? J'en restais sans voix, il en profita pour m'embrasser. Il essaya d'approfondir le baiser mais je l'arrêtai. Nous n'étions pas seuls.

-« Je pensais à demain. A mes élèves. » Lui répondis-je.

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux sans rien dire, son sourire ne quittant pas ses lèvres.

J'étais maîtresse d'école, dans une maternelle pour filles. Mes parents m'avaient permis de poursuivre mes études, juste de quoi devenir institutrice en maternelle. Je leur en étais reconnaissante. Edward avait ensuite accepté de me laisser travailler. J'avoue être chanceuse de ce côté-là.

…

Nous saluâmes toute la famille avant de nous en aller.

Sur le chemin du retour, je réfléchissais. Je me rendais compte qu'Edward et moi nous étions beaucoup éloignés ces derniers mois.

Il était de plus en plus absent et je ne faisais rien pour le retenir. Nous devrions changer cela, revenir comme au début, c'est toujours mieux que ce que nous vivons maintenant.

-« Restes s'il te plaît. Nous pourrions passer une soirée rien que tous les deux. » Quémandai-je.

-« Non, je dois y aller… ne m'attends pas. »

Il me raccompagna avant de repartir. Je ne savais même pas où il comptait se rendre. Il allait surement rentrer très tard. J'étais certaine qu'il allait boire jusqu'à atteindre l'ivresse, s'enivrer jusqu'à ne plus ressentir. Il le faisait toujours. Je pourrais sentir sur lui le parfum de ce « client » …

Pendant ce temps, je restais désespérément seule. Je repensais au passé, me demandant comment en est-on arrivé là. J'attendais patiemment son retour, me sentant délaissée. Cette solitude me pesait de plus en plus ... Il était de plus en plus distant avec moi et ne se cachait désormais plus. Était il en train de me punir, de se venger ?

C'était dans des moments comme celui-là, que je me mettais à réfléchir à ce que j'étais devenue, à ce que ma vie serait… c'était dans ces moments que je me mettais à penser à **lui.**

**Il** me manquait. Mais je ne devrais même pas penser à lui. Je devrais probablement l'oublier.

Il ne méritait pas cette obsession que je lui portais, il était loin d'être parfait. Il fut le premier à me délaisser. Il était parti sans même un au revoir.

Je ne devais probablement pas être très importante à ses yeux …

Pourquoi est-ce que je restais ici ? Il me devait une explication …

Sans m'en rendre compte j'étais déjà dehors, à sa recherche.

Le soleil s'était couché depuis plusieurs heures maintenant. J'étais presque seule dans les rues de Paris. Seuls persistaient quelques personnes peu fréquentables.

Je me dépêchais. Le silence en était effrayant, seuls mes talons claquaient sur le gravier. Les hommes se retournèrent, ils tentèrent de m'interpeller, je les ignorais. Je continuais ma route me sentant encore plus exposée, comme si tout le monde savait où je me rendais et ce que j'allais faire.

Je priai pour ne rencontrer personne, aucunes connaissances, aucuns membres de la famille, aucuns amis … J'avais honte.

Je n'étais pas censée faire ce genre de chose, j'aurais dû faire demi-tour … Me croyez-vous si je vous disais que cette idée ne m'a même pas traversé l'esprit ? Je devais **le** voir, c'en était devenu un besoin, une urgence. Cela faisait tellement longtemps, je n'avais pas le choix.

**Il** était devenu mon obsession, m'entraînant vers la démence … Dans ma psychose j'avais même l'impression d'être suivie, je regardai plusieurs fois derrière moi mais ne vis rien.

Je me suis mise à courir. Ignorant la raison. Était-ce parce que j'avais peur, ou était-ce dû à mon irrépressible envie de le revoir ? Je ne le saurais jamais …

Vous est-il déjà arrivé de faire quelque chose en sachant que ce n'est pas juste, que ce n'est pas moral ? Vous dire que vous devriez arrêter, ou du moins éprouver des regrets, mais que ce n'est pas le cas ?

Suis-je immorale ? Je ne pense pas, mais mes actes le sont-ils ? Probablement. En suis-je consciente ? Certainement. Vais-je m'arrêter ? C'est impossible. Pourquoi ? Je ne le pouvais plus, j'étais bien trop dépendante pour pouvoir décrocher maintenant. Il m'était essentiel. C'était comme une drogue, vous savez ce sentiment d'être pleinement heureux, d'être comblé, de se sentir intensément vivant … Mais ce moment de béatitude ne durait jamais, il s'estompait de plus en plus vite.

Et plus je consommais cet amour, plus la chute en était brutale. Je supportais de moins en moins son absence. Je pensais à lui chaque instant. Plus je le voyais, et plus il me manquait.

Je m'en voulais. Je voulais tellement arrêter, ne plus avoir besoin de lui, ne plus lui appartenir.

Mais j'étais amoureuse de cet homme.

Cet homme qui venait de m'ouvrir sa porte, cet homme qui me souriait, cet homme qui serait assurément la source de ma folie.

J'en éprouvais de la culpabilité.

Mais là encore au lieu de reculer, de faire demi-tour, j'avançais, me précipitais vers lui.

- Pourquoi as-tu mis autant de temps Beauté ?

Est-il possible que cette culpabilité intensifie le plaisir ?

* * *

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? **

**D'après vous qui est-ce ?**

**J'attends vos impressions avec impatience. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

**Slt ! **

D'abord je voudrais vous remercier _**Annetoutsimplement **_et _**Sophie **_(Merci :) tu auras la réponse à ta question tout de suite) pour vos reviews ainsi que pour vos mises en alerte et en favoris.

Et à Grabapen, qui me relit à chaque fois : )

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Jasper était là devant moi comme s'il n'était jamais parti. Son sourire ne quittait pas ses lèvres. Plus beau qu'avant.

Il n'avait rien dit de plus. Sa barbe de trois jours semblait révéler encore plus sa virilité, ses cheveux étaient négligemment attachés. Ses yeux cernés étaient rieurs et ils me scrutaient toujours. Surement attendait-il que je réponde, ou mieux encore que je rentre… Mais j'étais incapable de bouger, comme paralysée …

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, cela faisait un an que je ressassais son départ, mais là, devant lui rien ne vint. Je me sentis comme intimidée…

Je pensais, que je serai en colère contre lui ou au contraire que j'irai courir me blottir dans ses bras. Je pensai éprouver de la rancœur, peut-être de la tristesse ou même de la joie de le retrouver. J'avais imaginé milles scénarios pour nos retrouvailles, mais en aucun cas je n'avais prévu cela … être face à lui, et perdre tous mes moyens, comme à nos débuts …

J'étais tellement heureuse avec lui. Il me rendait heureuse. Ne ressentait-il pas la même chose ? Pourquoi était-il parti ? Pourquoi m'avait-il dit qu'il m'emmènerait avec lui à l'autre bout du monde, Pourquoi m'avait-il promis qu'il me ferait visiter l'Asie … pour finir par m'abandonner ?

-« Toujours aussi distraite Beauté ? » me dit-il en interrompant mes pensées. « Je vois que tu n'as pas changé. » Il rentra sans m'attendre je le suivis rapidement. Le temps de refermer sa porte, il était déjà parti vers ce qu'il semblait être sa cuisine.

Je me réveillai, réalisant enfin pourquoi j'étais venue. Il me devait des explications.

-« Tu crois que tu peux partir et revenir comme si de rien n'était ? » M'énervai-je.

Il se retourna vers moi, un verre de scotch à la main. Impassible, comme toujours. Ses lèvres s'étiraient toujours en un sourire.

Etait-il en train de se moquer de moi ?

-« Tu … tu reviens … et moi … » Il m'avait tellement contrariée que je n'arrivais même plus à formuler une phrase correctement. « Pourquoi ? Hein ? … Où étais-tu ? … »

-« En orient. » Me répondit-il rapidement.

-« Oui … et … Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Sans moi ? »

Je réussi enfin à le faire réagir. Il me fixa, ne me lâchant pas du regard. Il s'avança vers moi lentement, calme et déterminé comme un tigre en chasse … Mais s'il était le prédateur est ce que ça faisait de moi … la proie ?

À chaque pas qu'il faisait je reculais, il s'approchait de plus en plus, me fixant toujours. Il semblait dangereux et au lieu de trouver ça effrayant, je trouvais que c'était … excitant ? Ressaisis- toi Bella !

-« Non arrête … je veux des réponses. Pourquoi es-tu parti ? » À peine avais-je terminé ma phrase qu'il était déjà en train de déboutonner mon manteau.

-« J'adore quand tu es en colère. » Me dit-il en déposant une multitude de baiser sur ma joue. « Féline, … sauvage… »

Ce n'est certainement pas moi la plus sauvage ici !

Jasper a toujours été très intimidant, le genre d'homme à faire fondre le cœur des femmes par son assurance. Et là, alors que son visage était à quelques centimètres du mien, j'avais complétement perdu mes moyens. J'étais incapable de lui résister, je n'avais jamais pu. J'avais l'impression de ne plus maitriser mon corps. Je voulais m'éloigner, j'ordonnais à mes muscles de partir, de fuir tant qu'il en était encore temps, mais je crois qu'ils n'étaient pas du même avis.

Ses baisers descendaient vers mon cou, sa barbe me picotait. C'était loin d'être désagréable …

-« je ne suis pas venue pour ça …. » J'essayai de le repousser, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Il devait surement être trop fort ou peut-être était-ce ma volonté qui était trop faible ?

Mon manteau était déjà au sol lorsqu'il me demanda la raison de ma venue.

Mon cou, ma mâchoire, à nouveau mon cou … Puis il s'arrêta, me dévisagea.

Il se jouait de moi. Toujours avec ce même sourire en coin, celui-là même qui m'avait séduite.

J'étais haletante. Je devais me reculer, m'enfuir de son emprise. Pourquoi me faisait-il cet effet-là ?

-« Qui y a-t-il Beauté ? » me demanda-t-il.

-« Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonnée ? »

Il perdit immédiatement son sourire, et fronça les sourcils. Il semblait peiné.

J'avais besoin d'avoir cette discussion avec lui et cette proximité m'en empêchait. Son corps était bien trop proche du mien pour que je puisse rester lucide. Je me dégageai de son emprise à contrecœur. Je le repoussai légèrement avant d'aller m'asseoir sur son canapé.

-« Je pense plutôt que nous devrions savourer nos retrouvailles. Qui sait de quoi demain sera fait ? » Me dit-il en me rejoignant. Je me décalai, il était hors de question de faiblir maintenant.

-« Que s'est-il passé avant ton départ, pourquoi es-tu parti du jour au lendemain ? Esmé m'a dit que tu avais eu une discussion avec Edward … »

-« ça ne te regarde pas. » S'énerva-t-il. « Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. » Lança-t-il encore plus froidement. Son visage s'était refermé, son regard était devenu encore plus dur.

-« Mais si ça me regarde. Tu es parti sans rien dire à personne, sans même un au revoir. Tes parents étaient très inquiets et moi aussi. »

Il se leva sans me répondre et reprit son verre de scotch posé sur la table de la cuisine. Je le suivis. Il en bu une gorgée sans me prêter attention.

-« Comment peux-tu dire que ça ne me regarde pas ? » insistai-je.

Il posa son verre, l'air agacé. Contournant la table il s'avança vers moi.

-« Pourquoi es-tu là ? Et ne me dis pas que tu es venue que pour parler …

-« Bien sûr que si. Tu me dois des explications. »

-« Je ne te dois rien du tout ! » S'emporta-t-il.

Je ne comprenais pas. Jasper n'avait jamais été un homme colérique. Au contraire il avait toujours su rester très calme, serein. Il n'avait jamais été du genre à élever la voix contrairement à Edward.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Pourquoi s'énervait-il ?

Je m'approchai de lui et lui pris sa main.

-« Jasper tout va bien ? »

Il retira sa main de la mienne et se recula.

-« Si j'avais voulu parler de mes états d'âmes je serais parti voir mes sœurs »

Je me reculai, blessée par ses propos, mais alors …

-« Qu'est-ce que je représente pour toi ? »

-« Rien du tout. Tu n'as toujours été qu'une distraction pour moi. » Me répondit-il.

Je restais sans voix, les larmes que je retenais m'étranglaient, je ne pouvais plus rien dire… Qu'une distraction ? Seulement une distraction ? Alors que j'étais prête à m'enfuir avec lui, à quitter Edward pour le suivre, lui ne me voyait que comme une distraction ? J'avais vraiment été stupide…

Je me détournai de lui, je ne voulais pas qu'il voit la peine que ses mots m'avaient causée. Je ramassai mon manteau, ouvris la porte et m'en allai.

Il ne me retint pas.

* * *

Par chance, j'étais rentrée avant Edward. Je m'étais changée et couchée.

Tout ce que je voulais c'était dormir, je voulais sombrer dans mes rêves pour l'oublier. Mais le sommeil ne vint pas. A cet instant l'insomnie semblait être le pire des châtiments. Peut-être que je mérite tout ce qui m'arrive. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris d'aller le voir. Pourquoi avais-je cédé à la tentation en premier lieu?

Je ne comprenais pas. Alors il ne ressentait rien pour moi ? Pourquoi s'était-il emporté ? Lui qui avait toujours été doté d'une profonde sérénité.

Il savait que ses paroles me blesseraient, il savait à quel point je tenais à lui, pourquoi m'avait-il rejeté comme ça … une deuxième fois ?

Je tentais de retenir mes larmes, il ne fallait pas qu'Edward me voit comme ça, il se douterait de quelque chose.

J'étais toujours réveillée quand il rentra enfin. Je fermai les yeux, pour paraitre endormie. Il rentra dans la chambre sans faire de bruit. C'était curieux, d'habitude il rentrait ivre, titubant et me réveillant à chaque fois. Cette nuit il semblait totalement sobre. Je sentis le lit s'affaisser, il se coucha, me tourna le dos et s'endormit.

* * *

Ce matin Edward était parti avant que je ne me réveille. Je me préparai, et rejoignit Rosalie à la Maternelle « les Marguerites ». Elle s'occupait des 7-6 ans tandis que moi je m'occupais de la plus petite section.

A la pause, elle me rejoignit afin que nous déjeunions ensemble. Au premier abord Rosalie semblait froide mais en réalité c'était une personne très attachante qui adorait les enfants qui plus est. Elle me considérait comme sa confidente, elle me parlait de tout. Avant moi aussi, mais maintenant je ne pouvais pas lui dire que je m'étais éprise du frère d'Edward, de son autre frère. Elle me tuerait probablement, la connaissant elle n'hésiterait pas …

-« Est-ce que ça va ? »

-« Oui très bien. » Feignis-je. Les paroles de Jasper se répétaient sans cesse dans ma tête. Je n'avais pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit, ressassant les derniers mots qui m'avaient brisée.

-« Tu sembles un peu fatiguée, c'est mon frère qui t'a maintenue réveillé ? »

''_Certainement pas celui que tu crois. '' _

J'acquiesçai sans rien dire. J'étais une piètre menteuse de toute façon.

« Maitresse tu joues à cache-cache avec nous ? » me demanda une élève de ma classe.

« Bien sûr ». Je cachais mes yeux avec mes mains et comptais jusqu'à 10.

M'occuper de mes élèves m'aidera surement à oublier tout ça.

* * *

En fin d'après-midi je rentrai chez moi, exténuée. Je profitai de l'absence d'Edward pour faire une sieste.

A mon réveil, il n'était toujours pas rentré. Je commençai tout de même à préparer le diner, il n'allait plus tarder de toute façon.

Il rentra quelques heures plus tard. Il s'installa dans le salon, sortit ses dossiers et s'y plongea. Il analysa ce qui semblait être des comptes, son argent … il en était obsédé. Il paraissait très concentré sur sa tâche, arborant néanmoins un sourire. Je décidai de m'éclipser.

Pendant que mon bouillon mijotait, je décidais d'aller lire un peu. Je devais me vider l'esprit, penser à autre chose, essayer encore une fois de l'oublier. Je me dirigeai vers l'immense bibliothèque d'Edward. Beaucoup de ces livres étaient des dons de Carlisle, son père.

J'ouvris un roman et me plongeai dans la lecture.

Cela devait faire maintenant une heure que je m'étais cachée dans cette bibliothèque. Je posai mon livre et sortis. Je le finirai probablement plus tard.

Au salon, j'étais ravie de voir qu'Edward avait mis la table. Il avait sorti l'argenterie, que nous avait offerte Esmé.

-« Tu as invité quelqu'un ? »

-« Non, je me sens particulièrement heureux ce soir. Je voulais t'en faire profiter. »

J'hochai la tête. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi j'irai directement me coucher, mais il était rare qu'Edward soit de bonne humeur autant savourer.

Je vérifiai que le bouillon soit prêt à être dégusté. Je finis de préparer le diner et enchantée je m'assis en face de lui.

-des bougies ?

-oui je t'ai dit aujourd'hui je suis de très bonne humeur.

Edward était très souriant, il me servit un verre de vin, s'en servit également et me prit la main. Je n'étais pas habituée à tant d'enthousiasme de sa part. Je me demandais ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui. Peut-être avait-il eu une bonne nouvelle concernant son entreprise.

J'allais probablement passé une bonne soirée …

-« Amour où étais-tu hier soir ? »

…Ou pas

* * *

**Est-ce que ça vous a plu ? D'après vous de quoi Edward va-t-il lui parler ? **

**Et pour Jasper qu'est ce qu'il cache à votre avis ? **

**J'espère que vous me laisserez vos impressions :p**

**Lyyla**


	3. Chapter 3

**Slt ! **

**Je suis désolée pour ce retard mais avec les révisions et les exams je n'ai pu poster ce chapitre que maintenant. **

**Vos messages m'ont beaucoup touchée, je voudrais remercier **Annetoutsimplement, Rosaline-Narcisse, JazzyO, « Guest », MamaCullen20, Sun, cristalle** et **Sophie** pour leurs reviews ainsi que pour les mises en alerte et favoris ! **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Nier ne jamais avouer.

Il n'était peut être au courant de rien, peut-être était-ce juste pour meubler la conversation ?... non ? Si ça devait être ça !

_Depuis quand Edward conversait ?_ Il devait être au courant de tout. Fuis tant que tu le peux !

Non c'est impossible. En même temps, c'était comme s'il s'amusait de la situation …

C'était tout à fait son genre.

Quoi qu'il sache, démens !

-j'étais ici à la maison. Je devais surement me trouver dans ta bibliothèque. Pourquoi ?

Il n'en savait probablement rien sinon pourquoi souriait-il de toutes ses dents ? Même s'il ne m'aimait pas Edward avait toujours été très possessif. Il détestait que les hommes me regardent, il se comportait comme si je lui appartenais, comme s'il me possédait …

Il ricana avant de rapprocher sa chaise de la mienne. Me retrouvant ainsi à seulement quelques centimètres de lui.

Je n'avais plus d'échappatoire.

Il posa délicatement sa main sur ma joue, effleurant ma peau, son geste était délicat, tendre … mais en réalité c'en était angoissant, comme s'il voulait me montrer l'emprise qu'il avait sur moi …

-ma puce ?

Il le savait.

Je le voyais à ses yeux. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute. J'en étais sure maintenant et ces surnoms n'étaient qu'une sorte de sadisme …

-oui ? Tentai-je innocemment. Ma dernière chance.

-Ne me fais pas répéter veux-tu, où étais tu hier soir ? Il semblait maintenant perdre patience. Ses doigts se mirent à caresser mes cheveux tandis que son autre main se posait sur la mienne. Mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer. C'était comme s'il m'étouffait.

Savait-il qu'il me faisait aussi peur ? Est-ce qu'il en jouait ? Etait-il aussi cruel ?

Je ne répondis rien. Si je lui mentais encore une fois droit dans les yeux je pense que ça ne ferrais qu'aggraver la situation. Edward ne m'avais jamais frappé mais sa main était tout de même très proche de ma joue. Mieux valait ne pas tenter le diable. Je préférai baiser les yeux. Je n'avais plus aucune chance de m'en sortir.

-Et où étais-tu ? Avec qui ?

Il n'y avait aucune chance que je lui réponde. Je ne savais que trop bien à quel point il détestait son frère. Il y avait une forte rivalité entre eux deux. J'ignorais comment tout ça avait commencé, mais une chose était sure aujourd'hui ils ne pouvaient plus se supporter. Ils ne s'adressaient même plus la parole. Et plus j'y pensais et plus je me disais qu'il y avait de forte chance qu'Edward soit impliqué dans le départ précipité de Jasper.

Il me releva le menton m'obligeant à le regarder. Il ne souriait plus et ses yeux étaient plissés en deux légères fentes.

-Qui ? demanda-t-il plus durement.

Jamais je ne le dirais à haute voix. J'en étais incapable.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il découvre que Jasper et moi avions eu une liaison. Il en serait fou de rage. D'autant plus que c'était déjà fini. Il n'y avait plus rien entre nous deux. Je regrettai tellement d'y être allée hier soir, non seulement il m'avait dit que je n'étais qu'une ''distraction'', mais en plus cela avait permis à Edward de tout découvrir.

Je m'en voulais tellement, si j'avais réfléchi ne serait-ce qu'une minute au lieu de suivre mes pulsions, jamais je n'aurais été dans cette situation.

Jasper et lui se sont toujours détestés, ils ont toujours été en concurrence. Au début ils se disputaient pour l'acquisition de l'entreprise de leur grand-père à sa mort, Carlisle n'en voulait pas étant déjà médecin, et préféra la donner à ses deux fils, ignorant que ça entrainerai une guerre entre les deux. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de partager le poste de directeur. Mais cela n'entraina qu'encore plus de rivalité. Ils cherchaient tous les deux à avoir les meilleurs idées, procurer à l'entreprise le plus de réussite, et être responsables des plus grands bénéfices. Ce n'était pas un simple conflit entre frère, c'était beaucoup plus que cela, ils se vouaient une haine viscérale… Je me suis souvent demandée comment en étaient-ils arrivés là.

Cette rivalité était déjà présente bien avant que je ne les rencontre. Une fois Jasper m'a dit que petit ils étaient meilleurs amis. Pourquoi cela avait-il changé ?

Je me rendais maintenant compte de toute l'ampleur de ma bêtise.

Le tromper avec Jasper était la pire chose que je pouvais lui faire. Pourtant il n'y avait aucun désir de vengeance, nous nous sommes rencontrés et les choses en entrainant une autre … ça s'était fait naturellement. Comme un coup de foudre. Jamais il n'a été question d'Edward. Jasper ne m'aurait jamais utilisée pour nuire à son frère, en aucun cas il m'avait utilisé comme un moyen de blesser Edward si ? … non c'est impossible, il en était incapable.

Edward attendait toujours ma réponse, mais j'étais dans l'incapacité de parler. Et pour tout vous dire j'avais peur. Peur de sa réaction, peur des conséquences.

Sa mâchoire était contractée, ses sourcils froncés. Jamais je ne l'avais être autant en colère.

Je ne devais rien lui dire et à cet instant la meilleure solution qui m'était apparue, été de lui mentir sur l'identité de mon amant.

-c'était Mike Newton.

Sans que je ne m'y attende, d'un geste de la main il balaya l'ensemble de la vaisselle sur la table, envoyant contre le mur toutes les assiettes qui se fracassèrent en des milliers de morceaux. Je sursautai, il s'était redressé et me dominait maintenant de toute sa hauteur. J'étais toujours assise et je craignais le pire.

Il était fou de rage je devais reconnaitre que c'était entièrement de ma faute. J'en étais pleinement responsable et j'avais vraiment peur à l'idée qu'il s'en prenne physiquement à moi.

-Je suis désolée.

Il était dans une colère noire, il tremblait de tous ses membres. Dans ces cas-là, il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire je pense.

-Mike ? C'est le surnom que tu donnes à mon frère ? Dis-moi c'est un code entre vous ? Tu crois peut être que je ne suis au courant de rien ? Ça fait 1 an et demi que je le sais ! Tu pensais sincèrement qu'une empotée comme toi pourrait me cachais ça ?

J'étais choquée comment le savait-il ?

-Comment l'as-tu appris ?

Il redevint tout à coup très calme, quelque chose me disait qu'il fallait m'en méfier. C'était surement le calme avant la tempête.

Il s'approcha lentement et s'accroupit face à moi.

Je le regardais alors qu'il me fixa de ses yeux verts, ces yeux qu'autrefois je trouvais si beaux ne m'ont jamais paru aussi dangereux.

Soudainement il se mit à ricaner, me faisant frissonner.

-Comment fais-tu amour pour être aussi bête ? Hein …. Aussi …. C'est quoi le bon mot … naïve oui c'est ça comment fais-tu pour être aussi naïve ?

J'avais du mal à retenir mes larmes. Je me sentais misérable et ce n'était pas qu'une sensation … je l'étais.

Même si je l'avais mérité, ses insultes me brisèrent le cœur. Je le regardai terrifiée, ignorant toujours comment il le savait. M'avait-il suivit ?

-Tu m'as suivie ?

Il soupira.

-c'est désespérant. Dis-moi amour qui était au courant de votre liaison ?

Je préférai rester muette, il n'y avait que Jasper et moi c'est tout. Personne d'autre le savait, je n'avais rien dis à Edward et Jasper ….

-Réponds qui était au courant ?

-Que lui et moi.

-Et donc à ton avis qui me l'a révélé …. Réfléchis quelques minutes je suis sûr que tu connais la réponse.

Le doute commençait lentement à s'immiscer en moi. Il n'y avait que lui et moi … Les deux me disaient souvent que je parlais en dormant mais …

Il souffla bruyamment.

-Moi qui te croyais perspicace… on recommence qui était au courant ?

Il me traitait comme une moins que rien, la réponse lui semblait évidente.

Je ne comprenais pas personne n'a pu lui dire, seul Jasper était au courant … peut être que … non. Il m'avait surement suivie hier… mais comment savait-il que cela fait un an et demi ?

-Jasper et moi.

-Très bien, maintenant qui m'a révélé votre liaison ?

Non ce n'était pas possible, il n'aurait pas pu me faire ça …

-Je…

-Ma puce tu me fais de la peine, croyais tu vraiment qu'il tenait à toi ?

-c'est … pas ….

C'était comme si j'étais en plein déni … je n'arrivais pas à accepter cette idée.

-Pourtant tu savais à quel point je le détestais, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

-c'est impossible …. Dis-je en sanglotant, il n'avait pas pu me faire ça où en est l'intérêt ?

-Tu me fais pitié Isabella, que croyais-tu ? Qu'il était amoureux de toi hein ? Non mais tu t'es vu ? N'as-tu pas vu qu'il s'était servi de toi ? … bon dit-il en se relevant, j'ai assez perdu de temps avec toi. Je vais voir Tanya, elle arrivera surement à me faire oublier la trainée que tu es.

Il partit en claquant la porte, me laissant par en larmes. Je m'en voulais d'autant plus que ces larmes n'étaient pas pour Edward. J'étais vraiment idiote. Je ne ressentais rien pour Edward, mais savoir que Jasper m'avait trahie, qu'il m'avait utilisée dans le seul but de nuire à son frère me brisait le cœur.

Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi mal. Enfin de compte j'étais toute seule, je n'avais plus personne … à trop jouer avec le feu on finissait toujours par se bruler.

La peine que j'éprouvais en ce moment n'avait d'égale que le bonheur que je ressentais quand j'étais avec lui.

Je pleurais tellement fort que j'avais du mal à respirer. J'appréhendais son retour qu'allait-il se passer ? Allait-il m'ignorer ou me refaire une autre colère ? Il en avait tous les droits.

J'arrivai tant bien que mal à rejoindre la salle d'eau, je regardai mon reflet dans le miroir. J'étais lamentable, j'avais honte, je me détestais. Comment moi Isabella Swan avait pu en arriver là ?

Plus je séchais mes larmes, et plus j'en déversais d'autres. Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. C'était incontrôlable. J'étais dans un tel état que je n'arrivais plus à formuler une pensée cohérente, je n'en pouvais plus, j'étais dans un tel état de fatigue …

Je décidai qu'il valait mieux m'occuper plutôt que d'attendre le retour d'Edward.

Je ramassai les assiettes brisées. Pas très concentrée sur ma tâche, je m'ouvris la paume de la main avec des morceaux. Je voyais le sang couler, ce liquide cramoisi tombé goutte à goutte sur le parquet, pourtant je ne ressentis aucune douleur. Aucune souffrance. Rien. Elle devait surement être dérisoire face à l'intensité de ma tristesse.

J'essuyai le sang sur ma robe et jetai les morceaux. Je ramassai les autres morceaux et les jetai également à la poubelle. Mais le sang ne cessait de couler, je continuais de l'essuyer sur ma robe, la salissant de plus en plus. Sur de nombreux endroits le rouge bordeaux contrastait avec le bleu ciel de ma robe. Comme le sang continuait à jaillir de la plaie je partis chercher un morceau de tissu et entourai la blessure avec.

J'allai dans la cuisine, je pris une éponge et commençais à nettoyer la nourriture au sol.

Je nettoyais encore et encore.

Lorsque tout fut propre je décidai d'aller me coucher. Rien ne servait de l'attendre.

Inconsciemment je me dirigeai vers notre chambre, à cet instant je me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait plus de sa chambre. En réalisant cela, je fis immédiatement marche arrière. De toute façon nous avions une autre chambre, au début ce devait être la chambre de notre futur enfant. Edward a toujours voulu un héritier. Aujourd'hui c'était une simple pièce avec un lit, sans aucune décoration, pour d'éventuels invités.

J'y entrai et fermai la porte. Je m'allongeai en pensant à cette soirée.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Edward allait-il me pardonnait un jour ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir maintenant ? Allait-on s'ignorer éternellement ? Passer à autre chose ? Faire comme si de rien n'était ?

Et Jasper … J'étais vraiment stupide de penser encore à lui après tout ce que je venais d'apprendre.

Encore une fois il venait de m'abandonner, de me montrer qu'il n'avait jamais rien ressenti pour moi. Je pensais qu'il était sincère mais apparemment il ne faisait que se venger d'Edward, comment avait-il pu me faire ça ? N'aurait-il pas pu me laisser en dehors de ça ?

Quand je me rappelai de notre première rencontre, tout me portait à croire qu'Edward avait raison, il s'était servi de moi pour mieux l'attaquer.

Plus j'y pensais et plus je trouvais qu'Edward avait raison. Il y avait eu beaucoup trop de coïncidence pour que ce soit sincère … Jasper me voulait et il m'a eue …

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre trois vous a plu et que vous me laisserez vos impressions =)**

**C'est vrai que dans ce chapitre Jasper n'était pas présent mais je vous promets de me rattraper pour la prochaine fois. **

**Et à votre avis pourquoi Edward et Jasper se détestent autant. Des idées ? **

**Lyylla **


	4. Chapter 4

**Slt**

**Voici le chapitre 4, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! =) **

**Je voudrais remercier **Lydouille, choubichou, Rosaline-Narcisse, cristalle, Annetoutsimplement, Sophie, « Guest »** pour vos reviews ainsi que pour les mises en alertes et favoris ! **

**Je pense qu'à partir de maintenant je vais passer en rated M, c'est plus prudent pour les prochains chapitres.**

**Merci à GrabaPen qui me relit à chaque fois =) **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Flash-back: Paris Avril 1888 **

Comment ma mère avait-elle pu me faire ça ? Un Cullen ? C'était certainement les personnes les plus arrogantes de toute cette ville. Et certainement les plus riches aussi.

Mes parents et les siens s'étaient mis d'accord en me promettant à un de leur fils : Edward Cullen. Tout ce que je savais c'était que les deux fils Cullen étaient bruns. J'avais entendu dire qu'ils étaient tous les deux très beau. Mais j'avais besoin d'en savoir plus, je voulais le rencontrer me faire ma propre idée. Cela faisait déjà quelques semaines que l'arrangement avait été conclu et je ne l'avais toujours pas rencontré, je me demandais souvent à quoi il ressemblait.

Et s'il était moustachu comme mon père ! Ou même barbu ? De quelle couleur étaient ses yeux ? Et son caractère ? Était-il charmant, colérique, prétentieux ?

Me permettra-il d'avoir un métier ? D'enseigner à la maternelle ? J'avais des tas de questions sans réponses et en attendant de le rencontrer j'étais très curieuse.

Peut-être attendait-il seulement de moi que je sois une « bonne épouse et une mère attentionnée », il était déjà très riche, il ne comprendrait surement pas mon désir de travailler. En même sa sœur Rosalie travaillait à la maternelle avec moi, peut être que pour moi aussi cela ne lui posera aucun problème. Je l'espérais vraiment.

Je venais de rentrer de chez les Webers, j'y étais allée chercher ma robe de ce soir. En effet j'allais enfin le rencontrer, j'appréhendais beaucoup et je n'arrêtais pas d'y penser. Pourvu que ça se passe bien.

Ma mère avait demandé à Madame Weber de me préparer une robe simple et élégante car même si l'accord entre nos deux familles était conclu je me devais de faire bonne impression.

Sur le chemin du retour j'en profitais pour prendre quelques fruits du marché accompagnée de ma sœur Jessica.

D'ailleurs elle m'avait déjà laissée pour aller retrouver Mike, qui se trouvait dans la rue d'en face. Je m'éloignais d'eux assez pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité tout en restant dans mon champ de vision.

Ma mère avait déjà rencontré Edward et apparemment il lui avait fait une excellente impression. Elle avait refusé de me le décrire, pour attiser le désir avait-elle dit. Elle voulait que je le ''découvre'' par moi-même une sorte de surprise. C'était vraiment son genre, je ne savais même pas pourquoi cela m'avait étonnée lorsqu'elle avait sorti ça.

J'étais tellement focalisée sur la soirée, que je ne pus éviter l'homme devant moi. Toutes mes courses tombèrent et les oranges que je venais d'acheter roulèrent sur le gravier.

-Pardonnez ma maladresse mademoiselle, je ne vous avais pas vu.

Je levais lentement les yeux pour apercevoir l'homme qui m'avait bousculée. Il était une beauté à couper le souffle. Ses yeux me scrutèrent sans aucune discrétion. C'en était intimidant. Ne sachant pas quoi dire, et sentant que je commençais déjà à rougir je marmonnais un ''ce n'est rien'' avant de m'accroupir et commencer à ramasser les oranges.

Il s'abaissa à mon niveau et m'aida à les ramasser.

-Laissez-moi faire mademoiselle, après tout c'est de ma faute.

-Merci. Répétai-je.

Il me passa la dernière orange avant de prendre ma main et de m'aider à me relever. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et de rougir par la même occasion. C'était la première fois que j'étais aussi proche d'un homme. En plus vous ai-je déjà dit qu'il était magnifique ? Il était très élégant et ses yeux … je n'en avais jamais vu d'aussi beaux.

Tenant toujours ma main, il se rapprocha et y déposa un baiser. Ne me lâchant pas des yeux il me dit :

-J'ai rarement vu une femme d'une telle _beauté_.

Je ne sus quoi dire, je rougissais de plus en plus. Je préférai baisser les yeux.

-à ce soir Isabella. Me dit-il avant de s'en aller.

_Comment savait-il mon nom ?_

-que s'est-il passé ? me demanda Jessica.

-il m'a bousculée et m'a aidée à ramasser des oranges. Tu le connais ?

-non pas vraiment… je sais juste que c'est un des fils du docteur Cullen.

-Quoi ! Vraiment c'est lui Edward Cullen?

_Si c'était lui que je devais épouser alors j'en suis ravie ! _

-ou son frère.

-Quel frère ?

-Les Cullens ont deux fils. Le plus âgé c'est Jasper il a 24 ans à ce que l'on m'a dit et le second c'est ton promis Edward.

-Mais c'est lequel lui ? M'impatientai-je.

Pourvu que ce soit Edward. Pourvu que ce soit Edward. Pourvu que ce soit Edward !

-je ne sais pas, mais patience petite sœur tu le sauras ce soir…

* * *

Ce dîner avait été organisé par Mme Cullen afin que nos familles se rencontrent officiellement. J'étais impatiente de le voir, et j'espérais vraiment qu'Edward soit l'homme de ce matin. Malheureusement je devais encore prendre mon mal en patience. Le docteur Cullen devait s'occuper d'un patient et il n'était toujours pas rentré, nous l'attendions séparément d'un côté mon père ainsi que les fils Cullen dans la terrasse et de l'autre ma mère, Jessica, Mme Cullen, ses filles et moi même dans le salon. Je n'avais qu'une envie m'éclipser et aller le voir. Savoir enfin lequel des deux frères était l'homme de ce matin.

Je ne savais même plus depuis combien de temps j'étais ici. Esmé était une femme charmante, mais je commençais sérieusement à m'ennuyer. Elles commençaient déjà à discuter ''bébé''.

_Et Oh ! Je ne l'avais même pas encore rencontré !_

Je leur souriais, faisant bonne impression. Ma mère n'arrêtait pas de discuter avec Esmé sur le mariage, les invités-_qui s'annonçaient être plus d'une centaine !_- la robe… Elles étaient encore plus excitées que moi. Elles attendaient ce mariage avec impatience. Et J'étais sûre que si cela ne dépendait que d'elles nous serions déjà mariés.

Et j'étais là, assise chez lui, sans pouvoir le voir. Peut-être que je pourrais m'éclipser ?

Esmé me montra la direction de la salle d'eau. En montant les escaliers je remarquais une peinture de toute la famille. Il y avait Esmé et son mari Carlisle, devant eux très souriants, se trouvait deux garçon et au centre deux filles : Rosalie et sa sœur Alice. Les deux garçons étaient bruns, ils avaient les mêmes yeux.

Même si là-dessus il ne semblait pas dépasser les quinze ans, je reconnaissais sans mal l'homme de ce matin mais ça ne m'aidait pas ! Comment s'appelait-il ? S'agissait-il d'Edward ou Jasper ?

En sortant de la salle de bain je bousculai quelqu'un. Pourvu que ce soit Esmé ! Là dans ces conditions je n'étais pas pressée de le rencontrer.

Je levais les yeux. Il s'agissait bien d'un des garçons de la peinture mais pas celui de ce matin. Est-ce que c'était lui Jasper ? Où était l'homme de ce matin ?

Je tentais un léger sourire … mais rien il ne me le rendit pas.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Euh … Le ton de sa voix me déstabilisa, pourquoi était-il aussi dur ? Sa mère ne lui avait pas dit que je venais. N'avait-il pas vu ma mère et ma sœur en bas ? Cela devait surement être son frère alors.

Pas besoin de lui dire qui j'étais, il le saura au cours du dîner. Tiens ! Pour qui se prenait-il ?

Je le contournai, sans rien répondre, préférant la discussion sur les bébés.

-Attendez mademoiselle.

En me retournant je vis qu'il souriait maintenant.

_J'espère pour lui qu'il avait enfin compris._

Il vint en face de moi.

-Recommençons à zéro voulez-vous ? Vous devez surement être Isabella Marie Swan ?

-Oui c'est bien moi et qui êtes-vous ?

-Edward Cullen lui-même.

_Oh ! _

Il prit ma main et y déposa un baiser.

-Ravie de vous rencontrer. Me dit-il.

- …

-Vous êtes magnifique.

Il était comme sur la peinture, il était brun et ses yeux étaient d'un très joli bleu vert. Tout comme l'homme de ce matin, son frère … Jasper.

-Ma mère doit m'attendre en bas. Intimidée, je retirais ma main et redescendis.

La seule bonne nouvelle dans tout cela était qu'il n'avait pas de moustache. Ouf !

Mais j'étais déçue, j'aurais tellement aimé que l'homme de ce matin soit mon futur époux …

* * *

_**Paris 1890. **_

Je me réveillai en sursautant. Je détestais faire ce rêve, celui de notre première rencontre.

Je devais avouer que la première impression que j'avais eue concernant Edward, n'était pas très bonne, mais petit à petit il avait réussi à me faire changer d'avis. Il était devenu très attentionné et prévenant. Je n'avais rien vu venir quant à son futur ''changement de personnalité'' oui je pense qu'on pouvait appeler ça comme ça.

Avec Jasper c'était beaucoup plus facile. Il semblait si sincère. Je me sentais à l'aise avec lui, sereine.

Je ne savais plus à qui je devais faire confiance …

Hier il m'avait révélée être au courant pour … lui depuis un an et demi, cela voulait dire qu'il le savait depuis le début. Pourtant ses crises de colère ne débutèrent qu'après le départ de son frère. Peut-être qu'il mentait, peut-être l'avait-t-il appris juste avant qu'il ne parte ? Cela devait surement être la raison de son changement de comportement. Il l'avait surement appris avant que son frère ne parte pour l'Asie. Jasper lui avait surement révélé notre liaison pour le briser.

_Quelle idiote !_

J'aurais préféré être la promise d'un autre homme, n'avoir aucun lien avec les Cullens …

J'aurais dû insister, et demander à ma mère d'annuler cet accord entre nos deux familles. J'aurais probablement était plus heureuse avec Mike Newton, non ? Jessica avait l'air de bien s'en sortir.

On tambourina à la porte. Je me levai à contrecœur. Je voulais rester dans ce lit, dans cette chambre, seule. Tout ce que je voulais c'était de m'isoler, loin de tout, et surtout loin d'eux.

J'avais honte. Je ne savais pas comment je devais me comporter face à eux.

Et si c'était Edward ? Comment est-ce que je devais réagir face à lui. L'ignorer ? Lui demander de me pardonner ? S'était-il calmé ? J'appréhendai ce moment, celui où je serai à nouveau seule face à lui. Je n'en avais pas la force, ni le courage.

Je ne voulais pas ouvrir cette porte. Je voulais rester seule encore un moment et décider de la manière dont j'allai gérer cette situation.

On tapait de plus en plus fort. Je décidai d'y aller je n'avais pas vraiment le choix.

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la porte. Je fus très surprise quand je l'ouvris. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à le voir ici. Que faisait-il là ?

C'était déjà assez compliqué comme ça sans qu'il en rajoute. Si Edward venait à le voir ici, dans sa propre maison il serait fou de rage.

Jasper fut d'abord ravi de me voir avant de se figer complètement. Il semblait furieux.

_Sont-ils tous bipolaire dans cette famille ?_

Ses poings étaient serrés, sa mâchoire contractée. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Comme si je n'avais pas déjà assez de soucis à cause de lui. Il avait tout raconté à Edward et en plus il était en colère ?

-Va-t'en. Murmurai-je.

Je n'avais pas la force de l'affronter. Pas aujourd'hui. Il s'était joué de moi pour avoir Edward, il avait réussi. L'histoire s'arrêtait là.

Même si au fond, je pense que si j'étais dans cette position c'était entièrement ma faute, j'en étais pleinement responsable. Je pense qu'au final je méritais tout ce qui m'arrivait. Ne dit-on pas que l'on récolte ce que l'on sème ?

-C'est lui qui t'as fait ça ? Sa voix reflétait toute sa colère.

Ses yeux fixaient ma robe, il tremblait de tous ses membres.

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, il m'avait poussé à l'intérieur de la maison et avait refermé la porte.

De quoi parlait-il ? M'avait fait quoi ?

Il prit mon visage dans sa main et regarda de tous les côtés.

Je me dégageai et reculai le plus possible, me libérant de lui.

-Ne me touche pas ! Va-t'en !

-Pas avant d'être sûr que tu vas bien. T'a-t-il frappé ? D'où vient tout ce sang ?

-Quoi mais de quoi tu parles ? Il ne m'a jamais frappée. Qu'est ce qui te prend.

Je baissai les yeux et regardai ma robe à mon tour. Elle était couverte de sang …

-ah oui ! Alors ce sang n'est pas le tiens ?

-…

-Répond qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? S'énerva-t-il.

-Rien va-t'en. Il ne m'a pas touché, ce sang c'est le mien, je me suis faite cela toute seule…

-Ne me mens pas ! Où est-il ?

Jamais je ne l'avais vu être aussi furieux. Il tenta encore une fois de m'approcher mais je l'empêchai. Pourquoi se mettait-il dans des états pareils ? En ayant tout révélé à Edward il devait se douter que ça n'allait pas lui plaire.

- Il est parti travailler … et il ne m'a rien fait, il m'a juste dit qu'il savait tout avant de partir … il n'a pas passé la nuit ici, je ne sais même pas s'il va revenir ce soir …

J'avais de plus en plus de mal à gérer sa proximité. Je sentais que j'allais craquer … encore une fois. Je le contournai et allai vers la porte. Il devait s'en aller. J'ouvris la porte.

-Rentre chez toi. Murmurai-je.

- Dans quelques minutes, d'abord dis-moi pourquoi tu es dans cet état que t'a-t-il fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

Il s'approcha une nouvelle fois et referma la porte. Je le repoussai. Il n'avait pas compris que je ne voulais plus le voir ? Que je désirais plus que tout être seule !

-dis-moi, s'il te plait.

Je relevai enfin les yeux pour le regarder, j'avais évité son regard durant toute la conversation. Il redevint serein et posé comme avant. Il ne semblait plus furieux au contraire il s'était adouci et ses yeux se faisaient presque suppliants.

-Edward m'a dit que s'il était au courant, c'est parce que c'est toi qui le lui avais révélé. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

Il fut d'abord surpris avant de se reprendre rapidement.

- Je le devais.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait !_

Comment ça il le devait ? C'était insensé ! J'avais cru qu'il nierait, qu'il me dirait que son frère racontait n'importe quoi. Ils avaient tous les deux réussi à me pousser à bout. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je sentais que j'allais craquer. Et sans que je comprenne comment je m'étais mise à pleurer. Je n'arrivais plus à contrôler mes larmes. Ça m'arrivait souvent ces jours ci. Il fallait qu'il sorte, pour que je puisse me retrouver seule, m'enfermer dans ma chambre et pleurer jusqu'à me sentir mieux.

Je le poussais de toutes mes forces vers la sortie. Arrivée près de la porte, j'essayai de le pousser en ouvrant la porte. Mais il me devança en piégeant mes poignets dans sa main.

- lâche-moi ! Va-t'en je ne veux plus jamais te voir. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui ! Je te faisais confiance, et tu m'as trahie ! Lui criai-je.

Je ne me reconnaissais plus. J'étais devenu hystérique. Ils avaient finalement réussi , j'étais devenu folle.

-arrête ça !

Il me plaqua contre son torse et me bloqua entre ses bras. J'essayai de me débattre. Il referma ses bras autour de moi fermement. Il resserra son étreinte. Je n'arrivais plus à bouger. Je pleurais bruyamment, je ne supportais plus cette situation, je ne supportais plus son contact. J'avais besoin de m'en aller, de me dégager de son corps. Mais plus je me débattais et plus il resserrait son emprise sur moi. J'essayai de le pousser, vainement. Il me maintenait fermement contre lui.

Une de ses mains me colla contre lui, tandis que l'autre me caressait les cheveux, lentement.

-Chut. Calmes toi tout va bien …

Je tentai une dernière fois de me débattre avant d'abandonner et de me laisser aller dans ses bras. Il dut le ressentir puisqu'il desserra son emprise sans me relâcher. Nous restâmes silencieux durant quelques minutes, lui caressant mes cheveux, pendant que je continuais à pleurer.

-calmes toi … tout se passera très bien, tu verras …

C'était en quelque sorte apaisant d'être dans ces bras, mais je lui en voulais tellement comment avait-il pu me faire ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a gagné ? Est-ce que cela avait avoir avec l'entreprise ? Peut-être que c'était pour obtenir les pleins pouvoirs ?

Peu à peu j'arrêtai de pleurer.

Je n'en voyais pas le bout. J'avais l'impression de ne pas pouvoir me réveiller de ce cauchemar.

Après un certain temps, il reprit la parole.

-Fais-moi confiance mon ange, je le devais, c'est mieux pour toi.

-…

- Jamais je ne l'aurais fait si ce n'était pas pour toi.

-Va-t'en. Murmurai-je j'étais à bout de forces. Je n'avais même plus envie de le contredire.

-Je m'en vais, et si tu le désires je te laisserais désormais tranquille, mais avant dis-moi ce qu'il t'est arrivée. T'a-t-il fait du mal ?

J'hochai la tête négativement contre son torse.

-Je me suis ouvert après qu'il soit parti … à cause d'une assiette cassée.

Je libérai ma main pour lui montrer. Il soupira de soulagement avant d'enlever le tissu.

-L'entaille est profonde. On va voir mon père il va te soigner cela.

-Non … j'irai le voir seule. Et je préfère que tu ne reviennes plus jamais me voir. C'est fini, je veux oublier le passé, et faire comme si il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre nous. Et j'espère que toi aussi tu m'oublieras de ton côté.

Il acquiesça. Je me dégageai de ses bras pour le laisser sortir. Il m'enlaça une dernière fois. Et déposa ses lèvres sur mon front.

-je ne veux que le meilleur pour toi, tu dois me faire confiance … je t'en prie.

-Dis-moi pourquoi tu lui as tout révélé ?

Il souffla comme désespéré.

-c'est mieux comme cela, crois-moi … et surtout peu importe ce qu'il te dit, ne doutes jamais de l'amour que je te porte …

* * *

**Oui j'avoue faire une fixette sur les moustaches, pas vous ? :p **

**Alors à votre avis Jasper sincère ou manipulateur ? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Slt**

**Voici le chapitre 5, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! =)**

**Je voudrais remercier **"Guest", ptitcoeurfragile, choubichou, Rosaline-Narcisse, Ste7851, "Guest", diabolo78, Annetoutsimplement, cristalle, hp-drago, **et** Nebelhexe ** pour vos reviews ainsi que pour les mises en alertes et favoris !**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**PoV Bella :**

La journée d'aujourd'hui fut très longue. A la maternelle j'avais beau me concentrer sur mes élèves, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à ce qu'Edward m'avait dit, et à Jasper aussi …

Depuis notre ''dispute'' d'hier soir je ne l'avais toujours pas vu. Ce matin après le départ de Jasper, je m'étais dépêchée de me préparer. Je ne voulais pas croiser Edward s'il rentrait pour se changer avant d'aller travailler. Et comme il était trop tôt pour aller à l'école j'avais préféré suivre le conseil de Jasper et aller voir Carlisle.

Il m'avait recousue sans me demander comment je m'étais faite cette entaille. Jamais je ne le remercierai assez pour sa discrétion.

Ce soir en rentrant, pour m'occuper j'avais rangé toute la maison. J'avais également ressorti des recettes de cuisine que m'avait donnée Esmé espérant détendre l'atmosphère.

_Oui je savais que vu les circonstances c'était peine perdue. Mais bon on pouvait toujours espérer. _

J'entendis la porte grincer comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un l'ouvrait. Je me retournai et vis la poignée de la porte se tourner.

Mon cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement. Je craignais son retour. Je n'avais aucune idée de son humeur, et je me demandai comment il allait réagir.

Ne sachant pas comment me comporter, je détournai le regard.

-Bonsoir

-Bonsoir lui répondis-je.

Il enleva son chapeau et son manteau et les déposa sur le porte manteau. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, enfin plus que d'habitude. Il ne s'était pas rasé également. Ses yeux sombres étaient très cernés. Il ne semblait pas être en colère au contraire il semblait fatigué.

Je déposai les assiettes et l'argenterie avant d'aller vérifier que mon plat de pommes de terre soufflées ne brulait pas. J'angoissais tellement que j'avais également préparé un dessert, j'espérais qu'il apprécierait et que ce dîner se passerait dans un silence religieux.

-il y a une délicieuse odeur ici, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-J'ai préparé un gâteau au miel … c'est une recette de ta mère …

Je ne pouvais pas être plus mal à l'aise. Je continuai de remuer mon plat quand je le sentis derrière moi. Je fis comme si de rien n'était, me concentrant plus qu'il ne le fallait sur les pommes de terres. Il m'arrêta tout mouvement en prenant ma main bandée.

-Que t'est-il arrivé ? Me demanda-t-il en regardant ma paume.

Je retirai ma main de la sienne avant de me retourner pour lui faire face.

-Oh rien je me suis coupée … toute seule. Estimai-je bon de préciser. Mais tout va bien maintenant Carlisle m'a recousue.

Il fronça les sourcils avant de me demander si ça allait.

Alors maintenant il voulait me faire croire qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi. _Vraiment ?_

-Oui ça va merci. Ça ne me fait plus mal maintenant.

-Tant mieux.

_Comme tu dis ! _

Après un bref silence.

-Quand est-ce que cela s'est produit ?

-Euh … Tu sais à quel point je suis maladroite. _Il sourit_. Mais ce n'est rien je t'assure….

Il me fixa comme pour savoir si je disais la vérité.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, même Carlisle a dit que ma main se soignera très vite.

…

Il semblerait que nous étions tous les deux très mal à l'aise. C'était curieux depuis quand le grand Edward Cullen était-il gêné ?

-Est-ce que le diner est bientôt prêt ?

-Oui dans quelques minutes, j'ai fait des pommes de terre soufflées. Répondis-je.

-Je suis impatient d'y gouter. Je tentai de lui sourire pour lui faire plaisir mais j'ignore s'il était convaincu.

-Je vais ranger mes affaires et je reviens.

J'acquiesçai. Il embrassa ma main blessée avant de partir. J'avais l'impression d'avoir un autre homme en face de moi. Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé hier soir. Faisait-il semblant ? Pourquoi ?

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard alors que je déposai des pommes de terre dans chaque assiette il revint et s'assit à sa place habituelle, je l'y rejoignis en face de lui.

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence brisé seulement par le bruit des couverts, il engagea la conversation.

-Isabella j'aimerais que l'on reparle d'hier soir. J'ai besoin que les choses soient claires entre nous.

J'acquiesçai ne sachant encore une fois pas quoi faire d'autre. Qu'attendait-il de moi ? Que voulait-il que je lui réponde ?

Il prit ma main délicatement. _Mais où étais passé l'homme d'hier soir ? _

Je posai ma fourchette et le regardai dans les yeux. Trop choquée par ce revirement de situation.

-je regrette d'avoir réagi aussi violemment hier soir, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Je suis désolé.

_Quoi ?_

-Euh …

-Je veux que toi et moi nous recommencions tout à zéro, faisons comme si rien ne s'était passé, ... comme si nous venions juste de se marier.

-Je ne comprends pas …

-Donne-moi une nouvelle chance et je t'en donnerai une également. Je pense sincèrement que nous devrions débuter une nouvelle idylle entre nous.

-Non, tu ne peux pas me demander ça. Toi et moi … on ne s'est jamais …

-Oui je sais me coupa-t-il. Mais il ne tient qu'à nous de tout refaire. Cela prendra du temps je le conçois mais si tu arrêtes de le voir, que je rentre plus souvent… c'est possible. Nous pourrons fonder une famille à nouveau. Oublier le passer pour mieux recommencer qu'en penses-tu ?

_Etait-il sérieux ? _

-Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse tout recommencer … tout ce qu'il s'est passé … je veux dire que c'est de notre faute, on s'est toujours délaissé … et puis on ne peut pas tout oublier comme ça en une soirée. Et qu'en est-il de Jasper ? … ou de Tanya ? Jane ? Emilie ? Irina ? On ne peut pas tout recommencer c'est impossible.

-Tu veux le rejoindre c'est ça ? S'énerva-t-il.

-Non ! Du tout ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de le revoir un jour. Mais reconnais que ton discours est un peu surréaliste.

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

-Parce que je sais que tu vas me briser encore une fois. J'ai énormément souffert cette année, tu étais invivable tous les soirs tu voyais une femme différente, mes amies ! Et aujourd'hui j'ai enfin compris que tu l'avais fait délibérément pour me faire payer la liaison avec ton frère.

-Non Isabella, je t'en prie. Je comprends que tu te méfies de moi, mais laisse-moi t'expliquer, quand il est parti et que j'ai su ce qui s'était passé ça m'avait mis hors de moi et au lieu de tenter de te reconquérir, te faire oublier mon frère je me suis laissé aveugler par la vengeance… Je regrette sincèrement et crois-moi plus jamais je ne te ferais revivre tous cela si tu me laisses une seconde chance …

-je ne sais pas Edward, il y a moins de vingt-quatre heure tu étais avec une autre femme …

-C'est toi qui m'avait trompé la première Isabella, je n'ai fait que te suivre ! Me dit-il avant de se radoucir_._ Et hier je n'étais pas parti voir Tanya, je suis resté seul. … j'ai passé la nuit à penser à toi. A réfléchir à notre couple… et je veux tout recommencer entre nous. Vraiment.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Oui j'avais trompé Edward, est-ce que j'étais la première, ça restait à voir. Dieu seul savait ce qu'il faisait les nuits où il me disait travailler. En plus il n'y avait pas la moindre chance qu'Edward me pardonne un jour, peu importe ce qu'il disait, je suis certaine qu'il en était incapable.

-Tu es vraiment prêt à tout oublier et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

-Oui si tu me promets d'arrêter de le voir.

-Je ne sais pas, il nous faudra beaucoup de temps avant de tout effacer… et … euh … enfin pourquoi veux-tu me pardonner ? Tu n'as jamais tenu à moi, avant de te … de le voir tu me délaissais déjà tu ne pensais qu'à ton entreprise, alors pourquoi ? Avec ce que j'ai fait tu pourrais me renvoyer chez mes parents alors pourquoi ?

-Je le regrette sincèrement Isabella. J'aimerais tant revenir en arrière si tu savais … je sais que mes actes ne le montrent pas mais je tiens à toi … beaucoup.

Je ne le croyais pas mais je ne voyais pas non plus l'intérêt de relancer cette discussion et de nous disputer encore. J'allais voir comment il allait se comporter et prendre des décisions plus tard. De toute façon je n'avais aucune intention de revoir son frère alors s'il voulait apaiser notre relation …

-Je ne sais pas il nous faudra du temps, prendre du recul sur tout ça avant de se faire confiance à nouveau. Crois-tu qu'un jour tu y arriveras ?

-Oui je le crois et toi crois-tu qu'un jour tu me pardonneras ?

-je ne sais pas… il me faudra du temps …

-Oui je comprends, il me faudra beaucoup d'effort pour me faire pardonner, mais crois moi je n'arrêterai pas jusqu'à ce que tu me pardonnes.

**POV EDWARD (pendant la journée) **

J'avais passé la nuit au motel du coin, heureusement que je connaissais bien Harry le propriétaire, il avait fait en sorte que personne ne sache que je me trouvais là-bas.

Hier soir seule ma bouteille m'avait permis de trouver le sommeil, et cela se répercuta ce matin, j'étais extrêmement fatigué.

Aux alentours d'onze heure ce matin j'étais rentré chez moi, étant sûr qu'elle était à l'école. Je me suis changé, mis un nouveau costume avant de partir au travail.

Dire que j'allais le voir … Il avait tout gâché. Elle était mienne et il me l'avait prise !

Il avait réussi à la manipuler, lui faire croire que j'étais le plus cruel des deux … Si elle savait ce qui lui cachait … je suis certain qu'elle lui demanderait de retourner en Chine … pour toujours.

Il n'empêche que malgré tous cela il avait réussi … qu'est ce qui m'avait pris de m'énerver comme ça, si seulement j'étais resté calme j'aurais surement gagné, elle me serait revenu.

Nous sommes mariés il lui est interdit d'aller voir quelqu'un d'autre, en particulier mon frère ! Pourquoi ne le comprenait-elle pas ?

Je ne savais même plus comment nous en étions arrivés là… J'avais tout prévu pourtant … le départ de cet … , me venger d'elle, de sa trahison. Pourquoi alors est ce que je me sentais aussi mal ? Que s'était-il passé ? Quand avais-je perdu le contrôle de la situation ?

Ma première idée était d'éloigner Jasper d'elle et de la reconquérir mais entre-temps je devais avouer que je m'étais laissé dépasser par la rage que j'avais envers lui. Elle aurait dû l'oublier durant cette année, et me revenir, m'être complètement fidèle … dévouée. N'étais-je pas son mari !

D'ailleurs j'ignorais comment elle allait réagir ce soir. Allait-elle m'ignorer ? Je n'espère pas sinon je serais plus difficile encore pour moi …

Et m'avait-elle cru quand je lui avais dit que Jasper m'avait tout révélé ? Ce serait bête de sa part de ne pas me croire, mais la connaissant elle en était capable … Ah Isabella.

J'aimerais tant qu'elle arrête de croire qu'il était blanc comme neige, si seulement elle savait qu'il avait bien plus à se reprocher que moi.

Quand on parle du loup …

Je fus interrompu dans mes pensées quand il rentra dans mon bureau. Je rassemblai toutes mes forces pour ne pas me lever et lui en mettre une. Il l'avait séduite !

Il referma la porte sans me tourner le dos. Il voulait me provoquer !

-Que fais-tu là ? M'énervai-je.

-je suis venu mettre les choses au clair petit frère. Te dire qu'il était fini le temps où tu me faisais chanter Edward, j'irai moi-même le dire à Isabella. Je suis sûr qu'elle me le pardonnera.

* * *

**Alors à votre avis qu'a fait Jasper ? des idées ? **

**Lyylla**


	6. Chapter 6

**Slt !**

**Voici le chapitre 6, je l'avais posté samedi mais comme on ne pouvait pas le lire, je me suis dit que le mieux serait de le supprimer et profiter de ce week end pour le réécrire et rajouter une scène. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour l'attente et qu'il vous plaira. =) **

**Comme d'hab, je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un commentaire : ptitcoeurfragile, « Guest »** (Dans ce chapitre tu verras que Bella commence petit à petit à réaliser qu'ils lui cachent quelque chose, quelque chose qui expliquerait peut-être le comportement de Jasper …), **christal83, choubichou, Grazie, Guest, Ste7851, hp-drago,****cristalle, Rosaline-Narcisse, et Annetoutsimplement ainsi que pour les mises en alerte et favoris. **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Je dois te parler. Seule à seul._

_Tu me manques._

_Je t'attends à notre lieu de rendez-vous habituel._

_J_

_Ps : Si tu ne viens pas, JE viendrai._

Lieu habituel ! Une habitude ça s'entretient ! Quand on ne fait plus quelque chose pendant de nombreux mois ce n'est plus une habitude. Et puis pour qui se prenait-il ? Il était parti un an sans que je lui manque alors comment pouvais-je lui manquer au bout de quelques semaines seulement ?

De nombreuses semaines étaient passées depuis qu'Edward et moi avions décidé de tout recommencer. En sa présence je me sentais toujours aussi gênée mais j'y travaillais, et c'était de plus en plus facile.

L'Edward d'autrefois avait disparu, il était beaucoup plus présent, passant toutes ses soirées à mes côtés … c'était la première fois qu'il me portait autant d'attention. Je n'allais pas m'en plaindre, d'autant plus qu' Edward avait complètement changé. Il était devenu un nouvel homme, attentionné, plaisant … Je sentais qu'il faisait des efforts et c'était agréable.

Ce qui me chagrinait en revanche c'était l'attitude de Jasper. Il voulait absolument me parler, il avait été très insistant … je lui avais pourtant dit que je ne voulais plus le voir ce matin-là, et il avait promis qu'il respecterait ma décision. Il semblerait que ce ne soit plus d'actualité.

Je ne voulais pas lui parler, il allait surement s'excuser et il était hors de question que je retombe dans ses bras. Ne sachant pas me contrôler en sa présence je préférais le fuir. J'essayais de déjouer ses plans pour me rencontrer, mais c'était vraiment difficile … il voulait me parler par tous les moyens, y compris venir à la maternelle et utiliser Rose comme messagère. L'enveloppe était bien fermée, mais il était fou de prendre de telle décision et si elle avait voulu l'ouvrir ?

Quoi qu'il en soit je n'avais aucune intention de le rejoindre. Je ne prendrais pas le risque de briser ma relation avec Edward encore une fois. Nous étions mariés, quant à Jasper … notre relation ne pourrait jamais aboutir. Personne ne devait savoir que j'avais trompé Edward, ce serait déshonoré ma famille …

Et ce papier … Encore une fois que me voulait-il ? Pourquoi voulait-il absolument me parler ? Ne nous étions pas tout dis la dernière fois ? Et que voulait-il dire par « Je viendrai » ? Était-ce une menace ?

Et depuis quand Jasper prenait autant de risques ? Peut-être que ce n'était pas Jasper … et si c'était un piège d'Edward ? Peut-être voulait-il me tester afin d'être sûr que je lui sois fidèle ?

-Rosalie, qui t'as passé ce mot ?

-Jasper, il m'a dit qu'Edward ne pouvait pas passer, alors il joue le coursier ...

J'acquiesçai, n'ayant plus aucun doute sur l'identité de l'auteur.

C'était tout de même insensé, il venait de mettre en péril notre secret juste pour me voir...

Maintenant Rosalie allait surement se douter de quelque chose ...

Je comptai m'en aller pour réfléchir à ce rendez-vous quand elle reprit.

-J'ai l'air d'être aussi idiote ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Mais non du tout pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

-Je ne sais pas quand je te vois toi et mon frère … je ne parle évidemment pas de mon petit frère… j'ai vraiment l'impression que vous me prenez pour une idiote.

J'étais tellement choquée par ce qu'elle venait de me dire que je devais surement ressembler à un poisson hors de l'eau avec ma bouche grande ouverte.

Alors elle le savait elle aussi ? Y avait-il seulement une personne parmi les Cullens qui l'ignore ?

Que dois-je dire ou faire si elle décidait de révéler notre liaison au grand jour et qu'est-ce que je deviendrais ?

- …

-Inutile de nier. Avant son départ en Chine il était très anxieux, il n'arrêtait de me poser des questions à propos d'Edward et toi ... je n'avais pas compris. Une fois parti dans ses lettres il me demandait souvent comment vous alliez Edward et toi … ce qui n'avait aucun sens vu qu'il déteste Edward. Si on rajoute à cela ton comportement après son départ ... j'ai bien vu à quel point cela t'avait attristée, je trouvais cela très curieux qu'il s'intéresse à toi et qu'après son départ tu sois aussi peinée …

-Non ce n'est pas ce que tu crois …

-Laisse-moi finir s'il te plait. Puis quand il est revenu … lors de ce diner, j'ai bien vu comment il te regardait, il ne te quittait pas des yeux. Là j'ai compris. Apparemment il était tombé dans son propre piège …

-Quoi ? quel piège ?

-Je me suis mal exprimée… je voulais dire que mon frère est un séducteur, il se joue des femmes ... or maintenant avec toi, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne joue pas …

Je restais sceptique. J'avais comme l'impression qu'elle me cachait quelque chose … « tombé dans son propre piège » … Je savais déjà qu'il m'avait utilisée pour blesser Edward mais …

Elle coupa court à mes réflexions en reprenant :

-Quand il est venu me remettre cette lettre pour toi, ça m'a ôtée tout soupçon, j'étais convaincue. Et puis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu aussi épris d'une personne c'était … il y a très longtemps … enfin je veux dire par là qu'il semble vraiment tenir à toi.

-Ce n'est qu'une impression Rose …

-Non tu ne le connais pas aussi bien que moi.

-Nous n'avons pas besoin d'en parler, Edward a tout découvert …

-A qui la faute, si moi je l'ai remarquée …

Rosalie avait toujours été franche et directe mais là ce n'était vraiment pas le moment, j'avais besoin de réconfort pas de reproches.

-Excuse-moi continue.

-Comme je te le disais Edward a tout découvert, il a dit qu'il me pardonnerait si je ne le revoyais plus …

-Et tu l'as cru ! Edward est la personne la plus rancunière que je connaisse, il ne te pardonnera jamais peu importe ce qu'il t'a dit, il a fait ça uniquement pour t'éloigner de Jasper et se venger de lui.

-Je m'en doute Rose mais je n'ai pas le choix, nous sommes mariés et nous le serons pour le restant de nos vies. Tandis qu'avec Jasper … c'est impossible, en plus lui aussi veut se venger d'Edward, tout ce qu'il fait, ça, dis-je en lui montrant la lettre, a pour unique but de lui faire payer quelque chose que j'ignore …

-peut-être pas …

-moi j'en suis persuadée, ils se détestent tellement qu'ils sont tous les deux prêts à tout ... D'ailleurs saurais-tu pourquoi ils se haïssent autant ?

-Euh … Non … j'en ai pas la moindre idée … mais je pense que c'est à cause de l'entreprise … tu sais ça fait énormément d'argent …

Ils ont tous les deux énormément d'argent, ça n'a aucun intérêt … Pensai-je.

-Ce qui est sûr c'est que je n'irai pas le voir, entre nous c'était une bêtise et je veux l'oublier … promets-moi de n'en parler à personne je t'en prie. Si quelqu'un venait à l'apprendre et que la rumeur se répandait dans la ville je perdrais mon honneur et ma dignité …

-je ne dirais rien, tu peux me faire confiance …

-Promets-moi également de ne pas t'en mêler, je ne veux pas me réconcilier avec Jasper …

-Si c'est ce que tu veux je te le promets.

* * *

Je n'étais pas parti voir Jasper je me suis rapprochée du quai avant de vite rebrousser chemin. J'avais peur de ce qu'il pourrait me dire. Peur qu'll m'utilise encore une fois pour faire du mal à Edward.

Edward et moi nous étions mis d'accord pour ne pas aller diner chez ses parents pendant un moment. Nous voulions à tout prix éviter de le revoir. Nous savions que cela ne durerait pas longtemps mais pour l'instant nous restions seuls, rien que tous les deux, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps j'avais vraiment l'impression que nous formions un couple.

Comme cela faisait quelques semaines que nous n'avions pas vu Esmé et Carlisle ils avaient décidé de venir nous voir. D'ailleurs ils venaient juste d'arriver.

Edward vint près de moi et ouvrit la porte.

Dire que j'étais surprise serait un euphémisme. Jasper se tenait juste dernière ses parents, il nous souriait narquoisement tandis qu'Edward était carrément en train de me broyer la main. Jasper ne me lâcha pas des yeux, ignorant complètement le fait qu'Edward était juste à côté de moi et qu'il le fusillait du regard.

Esmé me salua en m'embrassant sur la joue, Carlisle serra la main d'Edward avant d'entrer, quant à Jasper, il approcha et me chuchota :

-Je t'avais prévenu Beauté. Je dois te parler.

-Que fais-tu là ? Nous ne t'avons pas invité. S'énerva Edward.

-Je sais cela Eddy d'ailleurs je suis vexé, vous ne seriez quand même pas en train de m'éviter ?

J'étais sûre que cette dernière remarque s'adressait à moi, je l'évitais c'était une certitude.

Apparemment Jasper avait décidé de provoquer Edward, il semblait se délecter de sa rage, comme s'il s'en amusait. Je connaissais suffisamment Edward pour savoir qu'il allait vite perdre patience. Je devrais peut-être intervenir …

-Edward tes parents doivent s'impatienter tu devrais …

-N'y pense même pas ! Me coupa-t-il.

-Allons petit frère du calme, on va d'abord manger j'ai très faim et après on avisera ... dit-il avant de s'introduire dans la maison.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as l'intention de lui parler Isabella. Me demanda-t-il.

-S'il veut me parler pour pouvoir nous laisser définitivement tranquille alors pourquoi pas …

-Tu te moques de moi. Il n'a pas l'intention de nous laisser tranquilles tout ce qu'il veut c'est t'éloigner de moi et tu le sais.

-Il ne pourra pas me séparer de toi. Dis-je en m'approchant de lui pour le rassurer.

Je n'en pensais pas un mot. Cette discussion avait piqué ma curiosité et j'étais maintenant sûre qu'Edward me cachait quelque chose. J'avais bien l'intention de tout faire pour découvrir ce que c'était, peu importe les conséquences ...

Le dîner fut très long, Esmé et Carlisle tentaient de faire la discussion en parlant de choses et d'autres mais l'ambiance était plutôt lourde. Edward et Jasper se défiaient du regard tandis que moi j'étais concentrée à suivre leur échange, j'avais l'impression que leur discussion était cryptée comme s'il me manquait un seul petit détail pour tout comprendre.

-Alors les enfants comment va l'entreprise. Demanda Carlisle pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Oh très bien père. Répondit Jasper. Surtout depuis qu'Eddy a eu la merveilleuse idée de m'envoyer en Chine. Au départ je dois t'avouer que j'étais réticent, d'ailleurs pour tout te dire je ne voulais pas y aller. Mais ton fils avait de sérieux arguments.

-Arguments toujours valables Jay. Sembla le menacer Edward. Rester ici ne causera que plus de mal à l'entreprise ...

Ça avait le mérite d'être clair ! Edward avait surement menacé Jasper pour qu'il parte. Mais pourquoi avais-je l'impression qu'ils ne parlaient pas de l'entreprise ?

Et quels étaient ces arguments ? Comment Edward avait-il pu convaincre Jasper de s'en aller. Avait-il quelque chose sur lui ?

-Bon, il se fait tard nous devrions peut-être rentrer. Dit Esmé en interrompant ce début de querelle.

-Mais non restez encore un peu, il est encore tôt. Répondis-je par politesse.

-Désolés. Demain je travaille tôt au cabinet, il serait préférable que j'aille me reposer. Dit-il alors qu'il était déjà debout.

Esmé se leva également et demanda à Jasper d'en faire de même mais il semblerait qu'il en ait décidé autrement.

-Non maman, Edward et moi devons parler affaires. Ne t'inquiète pas, je rentrerai directement chez moi. Lui sourit-il.

-Et vous ne pouvez pas parler de cela demain, au travail ? Insista-t-elle.

-Non maman, je pense que nous devons régler cela ce soir. S'interposa Edward.

Si j'avais pu je serais partie avec eux, je n'avais aucune envie de rester entre les deux, cela me semblait bien trop risqué.

Une fois partis, la discussion reprit de plus belle.

-Pars pendant qu'il est encore temps Jasper ou crois-moi tu le regretteras amèrement.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit Edward, tu ne me feras plus chanter.

-Comment ça Edward tu faisais du chantage à ton propre frère ? Mais que t'a-t-il fait pour que tu le détestes autant ? Qu'est ce qui se passe entre vous ? Et comment en êtes-vous arrivés là ?!

C'était leur conflit, je ne voulais pas intervenir mais je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher. C'en était trop. Pour des frères ils avaient dépassé les bornes. Je ne m'entendais pas beaucoup avec ma sœur Jessica mais jamais je ne serais capable de faire de telles choses ... de la détester autant.

-Pose-toi les bonnes questions Isabella. L'important n'est pas de savoir pourquoi je le faisais chanter, mais pourquoi Jasper avait-il tellement peur que je révèle son secret ? Pourquoi était-il parti au bout du monde ?

Même si je ne voulais pas me laisser manipuler par Edward, je devais tout de même reconnaître qu'il avait raison, que cachait Jasper ?

-Dis-moi Eddy ne devais-tu pas aller voir Jane ou Amy ou les deux ce soir et nous laisser discuter de cela seuls ?

-Non je suis trop impatient de voir Isabella te jeter comme le malpropre que tu es. Lui répondit Edward enjoué.

J'étais perdue et je commençais vraiment à avoir peur. Que me cachait-il ? Est-ce que cela me concernait ? Et comment Edward faisait-il pour être aussi hilare ?

Jasper serra les poings ne disant rien, et le dévisagea alors qu'Edward remplissait son verre de vin.

-Qu'est-ce qu'Edward a contre toi ? Pris-je le risque de demander.

Je savais que je ne devais pas et que cette révélation me briserait le cœur mais il semblerait qu'une partie de moi veuille absolument souffrir.

Il ne me répondit pas et resta silencieux.

-Dire que tu faisais le fanfaron i peine cinq minutes, c'est hilarant. Se moqua Edward.

-Tout se paye Edward, crois-moi.

-Oh je te crois grand frère tu en es l'exemple. Tes erreurs d'autrefois te rattrapent aujourd'hui. Dépêche-toi un peu je commence à m'impatienter, et je parie qu'Isabella en a marre d'attendre tes révélations.

-As-tu un lien avec la mort de ton grand père, voulais-tu accélérer la succession ?

L'éclat de rire d'Edward me fit sursauter.

-Ah Isabella que j'aime ta naïveté ! Jasper n'est pas un meurtrier n'allons pas jusque-là, c'est juste qu'il n'est pas très f …

-Ferme la Edward. Le coupa Jasper.

Jasper pris ma main entre les siennes, et rapprocha sa chaise comme l'avait fait mon mari la dernière fois. Curieusement cela ne me dérangea pas qu'Edward soit juste à côté, la situation me semblait trop importante pour y penser.

-C'était il y a très longtemps, à cette époque je ne savais pas encore à quel point je t'aimais …

-N'exagère pas, cela a commencé après notre mariage et ça a duré jusqu'à son départ en Orient. Soit pendant sept mois. N'hésite pas à me corriger si je me trompe Jay. Dit-il en prenant une gorgée de son vin.

-Arrête Edward, s'il te plait. L'implorai-je d'une voix brisée. Je commençai à avoir une petite idée de ce que Jasper voulait me dire et le voir savourer cette situation me faisait énormément de mal.

-Va-s-y Jasper dis-le, ne fais pas durer ce moment. Lui demandai-je.

-Autrefois il y avait une autre femme.

J'acquiesçai incapable de parler avant de retirer mes mains des siennes.

Il venait de réaliser mon pire cauchemar.

Je n'avais pas de mots pour décrire ce que je ressentais tellement j'étais blessée.

Alors toutes les fois où il disait m'aimer, toutes ses caresses, ses baisers … une autre y avait aussi eu droit ?

-Mais ce n'est pas ça le plus choquant. Reprit Edward. Veux-tu savoir qui est cette fille chère Isabella ?

-...

-Il s'agit de ta sœur, Jessica. Et maintenant chérie comprends-tu qu'on puisse détester autant un membre de sa famille ?

* * *

**Voilà, Bella s'est enfin rendue compte que son amant était pire que son mari. **

**Qu'en pensez vous ? **

**à votre avis que va faire Bella ? et avez vous soupçonné Jasper?**

**Lyylla**


	7. Chapter 7

**Slt !**

**Voici le chapitre 7, J'espère et qu'il vous plaira. =)**

**Je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un commentaire : Guest, Cristalle, Annetoutsimplement, Rosaline-Narcisse, Grazie, Nebelhexe , ptitcoeurfragile , choubichou et christal83 ainsi que pour les mises en alerte et favoris.**

**Je voulais vous dire que mon titre « Insolente bourgeoisie », vient du livre « les diaboliques » de Barbey d'Aurevilly, alors je voulais lui faire un clin d'œil en quelques sortes … **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Dire que Barbey d'Aurevilly avait sorti un livre nous nommant « les diaboliques » … Il nous décrivait comme manipulatrices limite machiavéliques, responsables de leurs déchéances. Mais la vérité était tout autre, certes certaines femmes étaient vraiment « diaboliques » comme ma sœur Jessica, alors que d'autres comme moi le devenaient à cause d'hommes tels que les Cullens …

N'êtes-vous pas d'accord ?

Comment avait-il pu batifoler avec ma propre sœur ?! Je trouverai un moyen de me venger j'ignorais comment mais il allait amèrement le regretter peu importe le temps que cela prendra …

Et puis combien de temps avait duré leur liaison, quelques semaines ? Quelques mois ? L'avait-il elle aussi séduite ?

J'avais beaucoup de questions sans réponses et ça allait me rendre folle lentement mais sûrement.

Je n'avais pas pu lui poser ces questions la semaine dernière, j'étais tellement enragée que je l'avais pratiquement jeté dehors il fallait tout de même préciser que les sourires d'Edward m'avaient également poussée à bout.

D'ailleurs j'allais également me venger de mon cher mari, encore une fois j'ignorais comment vu le peu de ressources que j'avais, mais j'y réfléchirai jusqu'à trouver quelque chose. En tant que femme ça allait être très difficile, je n'avais aucun pouvoir sur lui, aucun moyen de le faire chanter ou de l'obliger à me laisser seule … Je n'avais même pas d'argent pour m'éloigner, m'enfuir … L'argent que je gagnais allait sur notre compte commun et je n'avais aucun droit dessus.

Quand est-ce que viendra le temps où les femmes auront un peu plus de droits ? Ne serait-ce que disposer de leurs argents comme elles le voudraient ?

Et il n'y avait aucun moyen de me séparer d'Edward, vu que le divorce n'était accordé qu'en cas d'adultère, et que bien évidemment il était hors de question que tout Paris sache que je l'avais trompé et qu'il m'avait également trompée …

J'étais définitivement prisonnière de mon mari …

Il était justement en train de se préparer à aller travailler comme d'habitude, comme si rien ne s'était passé … Je le haïssais.

Comment une telle situation pouvait-elle le rendre autant euphorique ? Cela faisait pratiquement une semaine qu'il avait ce sourire accroché au visage, si seulement je pouvais le lui enlever …

Il se moquait du fait que je ne l'aimais pas, et malgré ce qu'il m'avait dit la dernière fois il ne tenait pas non plus à moi. Tout ce qu'il voulait était que je lui appartienne, que je lui sois totalement dévouée… Il était prêt à tout pour m'éloigner de son frère, il m'a reprise à lui alors que je ne représentais rien à ses yeux, tout ce qui importait était qu'il me possédait et non Jasper …

Est ce qu'il y avait une limite à leur rivalité ?

Ces temps-ci je me posais souvent cette question, jusqu'où iront-ils ?

J'avais bien l'intention de découvrir la raison d'une telle haine. Edward était certes rancunier mais en vouloir autant à son frère était excessif, Jasper avait dû faire quelque chose de grave …

Personne ne voulait m'en parler, mais j'avais comme l'impression que les membres de la famille Cullen en savaient plus que ce qu'ils disaient ….

Je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'aller travailler aujourd'hui, tout ce que je voulais était de rester allongée dans mon lit et ne plus bouger. Je ne m'étais même pas levée préparer le petit déjeuner d'Edward, et puisque cela ne semblait pas le déranger autant rester un peu plus longtemps sous les draps …

Il s'était lui-même préparé son café et était en ce moment dans notre chambre en train de réajuster sa veste devant le miroir. Un vrai Dandy ….

Il s'assit au bord du lit près de moi.

-Est ce que ça va ?

J'acquiesçai.

-Je voulais te dire que tu n'as pas besoin de cuisiner le dîner de ce soir …

-Pourquoi ? Nous n'allons tout de même pas aller chez tes parents ? Demandai-je.

-Non rassure toi Isabella nous n'irons pas chez mes parents ce soir. Je pense que nous allons les éviter pendant quelques temps. Il sourit. Je pensais t'emmener dîner ce soir dans ce nouveau restaurant, celui d'Eléazar …

-oh …

Je ne savais jamais sur quel pied danser avec lui. Un coup il était cruel et me méprisait et après il me disait qu'il voulait tout recommencer, fonder une famille et il m'invitait à dîner …

-Pourquoi ?

-Isabella tu te poses trop de questions, je veux juste qu'on passe un bon moment. D'ailleurs ma proposition tient toujours …

Oh oui la proposition …

-D'accord. Allons-y …

-Très bien. Je vais demander à Alice de te prendre une robe élégante. Dès que je rentre je te veux prête et j'attends à ce que tu portes un des nombreux bijoux que je t'ai offert.

-Je serais prête.

-C'est parfait.

Il s'approcha pour m'embrasser mais je préférai lui donner ma joue au dernier moment. Il l'embrassa quand même.

-Cela doit changer Isabella. Nous sommes mariés et puisque je ne vois plus d'autres filles …

Ce sous-entendu me donna froid dans le dos. Que suggérait-il que je me donne à lui ? Je lui appartenais déjà, il avait réussi à m'isoler et me soumettre, voulait-il en plus posséder mon corps ?

Comment faisait pour être à la fois d'une grande douceur et d'une toute aussi grande cruauté ? C'était certainement ce qui m'effrayait le plus le concernant …

…

Finalement je m'étais levée, mes élèves m'attendaient et je ne pouvais pas leur faire faux bond. A la fin de la journée Rosalie insista pour qu'on aille au parc et comme j'avais encore un peu de temps avant qu'Alice passe. J'acceptai …

* * *

**PoV Jasper **

Me voilà sur le même quai qu'il y a une semaine à attendre une fille qui m'avait déjà posé un lapin et qui au vu de ses vingt minutes de retard semble avoir recommencé.

Depuis quand est ce que je m'étais autant radouci ?

Il fut un temps où je n'aurais jamais attendu une fille aussi longtemps, et encore moins avec un temps aussi glacial. Il fut un temps où je me moquais qu'une femme puisse être blessée par mes actes … qu'étais-je devenu par sa faute ?

Et comment avait-elle pu croire un seul instant ce qu'Edward lui avait dit ! Elle aurait dû me demander plus d'explication ! Même s'il était vrai que j'avais ''côtoyé'' sa sœur, cela s'était passé bien avant que nous soyons vraiment ensemble. Elle ne m'avait même pas demandé quand est-ce que cela s'était passé. Et j'étais tellement concentré à ne pas frapper son mari que je n'avais pas pu m'expliquer …

Je tentai de me calmer en regardant autour de moi espérant l'apercevoir quand je vis Rosalie venir vers moi.

-Que fais-tu là sœurette ? A-t-elle refusé de venir ?

Elle me désigna du menton sa droite, en me retournant je vis en effet mon Isabella assise innocemment sur un banc. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en la voyant là aussi distraite que d'habitude, en train de regarder des enfants jouer…

-Tu ne pensais tout de même pas qu'elle allait accepter de venir ? Me dit-elle en se plaçant à mes côtés.

-Je l'espérais …

-Après ce qu'elle a appris sur tes précédentes conquêtes il n'y avait aucune chance …

-T'es au courant ?

-Bien sûr, elle m'a tout racontée. Je dois t'avouer que j'ai été déçue. Me dit-elle.

-Tu ne sais pas tout, elle non plus d'ailleurs. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout lui expliquer.

-j'imagine, têtue comme elle est … c'est pour cela que je l'ai amenée ici sans rien lui dire. Va la rejoindre et dis-lui tout. Je vais rester ici.

Je l'embrassai sur la joue pour la remercier avant de me diriger vers la seule femme au monde qui avait autant d'emprise sur moi …

Au début elle n'était qu'une fille parmi tant d'autres, la promise de mon frère détesté, un jeu de séduction … et maintenant elle était devenue ma bien-aimée Isabella. Jamais je n'aurais cru que sa timidité, ses yeux pétillants, sa douceur, ses gestes maladroits et sa naïveté me feraient fondre.

Je devais me reprendre, lui dire à quel point je tenais à elle car en y réfléchissant bien je ne lui avais jamais montré que je l'aimais sincèrement et qu'elle était plus qu'une vengeance, elle était beaucoup plus …

Je m'assis près d'elle, elle ne me remarqua même pas. J'esquissai un sourire alors que j'allais l'aborder comme un parfait étranger.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle.

Elle se retourna et me reconnut enfin.

-En fait c'est Madame. Me répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Parfois il était tellement facile d'oublier qu'elle n'avait que vingt-deux ans.

-Pardonnez-moi madame.

Elle se leva pour partir mais je lui attrapai le poignet. Il était hors de question d'échapper à cette discussion.

-Lâche-moi, des gens pourraient nous voir et se faire des idées.

-Si tu ne veux pas que je fasse de scandales assieds-toi et écoute ce que j'ai à te dire.

Elle regarda autour de nous et se rendit compte que de nombreuses personnes nous dévisageaient.

-Si tu t'asseyais calmement beauté pour qu'on puisse discuter personne ne nous remarquerait. Insistai-je.

-je n'ai pas envie de te parler. Et puis arrête de m'appeler Beauté pour qui te prends-tu ? Me chuchota-t-elle fortement. Et quel surnom donnais-tu à Jessica ?

-Je ne lui donnais aucun surnom. Lui répondis-je en prenant ses mains pour la rapprocher et lui permettre de s'asseoir.

-Si tu veux tout savoir tu ne vaux pas mieux que ton frère, tu veux te différencier de lui mais en réalité vous vous ressemblez tellement. Me dit-elle en retirant ses mains des miennes.

J'encaissai sans rien dire, elle avait le droit d'être en colère, et c'était compréhensible qu'elle soit blessée.

-Laisse-moi t'expliquer. Je n'ai passé qu'une nuit avec Jessica et Edward l'avait appris par hasard. Mais en tout cas c'était bien avant que toi et moi nous …

-Nous couchions ensemble ? Me chuchota-t-elle. Alors pour toi notre relation a débuté en même temps que nos premiers ébats ?!

-Non. Lui répondis-je. Notre relation a commencé bien avant cela et cette nuit s'est déroulé bien avant notre premier baiser. C'est à ce moment-là que je considère que notre relation a débuté. Ça n'a duré qu'une seule nuit Isabella. Tu n'as pas le droit de m'en vouloir pour ça.

-Comment peux-tu dire que je n'ai pas le droit de t'en vouloir pour ça ?! Je suis pratiquement tombée amoureuse de toi dès le premier regard. Dès que j'ai su que t'étais un Cullen, j'ai prié pour que ce soit toi Edward. Te souviens-tu de notre première rencontre au marché ? Lorsque tu m'avais bousculée ?

-Bien sûr que …

-Maintenant je me rends compte que t'avais tout prévu. Me coupa-t-elle. Tu savais que j'étais la promise de ton frère et tu voulais m'utiliser en te vengeant de lui. Comme j'ai été stupide de te croire.

-Je suis désolé Isabella, mais j'ai changé depuis ce temps-là. Lui dis-je tentant de la convaincre que je disais la vérité. Crois-moi. Je ne suis plus le même homme, tu sais que je tiens à toi et que je serais prêt à tout pour toi.

Je lui pris à nouveau ses mains et me rapprochai d'elle. Elle les retira immédiatement avant de se retourner face à la Seine.

-Je ne te fais plus confiance et malgré ce que tu viens de dire je sais que je ne suis qu'une fille parmi tant d'autres.

-Non, bien au contraire. Tu es la seule qui compte à mes yeux. Bella … la suppliai-je.

Elle ne me répondit pas. Autant tout tenter …

-Si je décidai de m'en aller encore une fois, pour toujours, serais-tu prête à me suivre ?

* * *

**Et vous seriez vous prêtes à suivre Jasper jusqu'au bout du monde ?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Slt !**

**Voici le chapitre 8, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. =)**

**Comme d'hab, je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un commentaire : **Annetoutsimplement, cristalle, christal83, choubichou, ptitcoeurfragile & Grazie **; ainsi que pour les mises en alerte et favoris.**

**Ce chapitre est un peu court je l'avoue mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour poster rapidement le suivant. **

**Cette semaine j'ai demandé à Annetoutsimplement s'il y avait une scène qu'elle aimerait que j'écrive … J'ai tenu ma promesse c'est un peu plus bas : ) J'espère que tu aimeras … **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

-Te suivre ? As-tu perdu l'esprit ? Tu es la raison de tous mes soucis et tu me demandes de te suivre ?

Je me levai prête à partir, ne voulant pas l'écouter d'avantage …

-Attends deux secondes Isabella. Me dit-il en se plaçant devant moi. Imagine-nous. Rien que tous les deux loin de lui. Dans une ville où on pourra s'aimer librement, une ville où personne ne nous jugera. Je peux t'offrir cela. N'en as-tu pas envie ?

Bien sûr que j'en avais envie, il y a moins d'une semaine j'en rêvais mais aujourd'hui, avec ce que je venais d'apprendre, tout a changé …

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Lui répondis-je à la place. En fait, je crois que je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je veux … mais partir avec toi … J'hochai la tête négativement pour lui faire comprendre ce que je n'arrivais pas à lui dire.

-Je comprends, c'est normal. Il fit une courte pause avant de reprendre. Néanmoins je n'ai pas dit que nous allions partir maintenant. Me dit-il en s'approchant pour prendre mes mains dans les siennes.

-Arrête nous ne sommes pas seuls. Chuchotai-je.

Il fit comme si je n'avais rien dit et s'approcha encore de quelques pas.

-Je partirai, dans quelques semaines ou dans quelques mois … peu importe le temps. Mais crois-moi quand je m'en irai tu viendras avec moi.

-Et si malgré le temps je ne voulais toujours pas te suivre… Pris-je le risque de lui demander.

-Je t'emmènerai tout de même de gré ou de force. Je t'en fais la promesse Isabella. Me répondit-il en plissant les yeux, comme pour me montrer qu'il était vraiment sérieux.

-De force ? Que comptes-tu faire, me kidnapper ? Dis-je en me moquant.

Il me fixa plus déterminé que jamais, ce qui me fit immédiatement perdre mon sourire.

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, tu te comportes comme Edward sache que je ne t'appartiens pas.

Qu'ont-ils tous à vouloir me posséder ?

Je voulais être libre, n'obéir à personne et voilà qu'à la place j'étais le pantin de deux hommes, deux frères qui plus est. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas une vie normale comme toutes les autres épouses ? Au bout de deux ans de mariage je devrais déjà avoir des enfants, peut-être un garçon et une fille, ou deux filles, ou deux garçons … enfin vu mon entourage, ce ne serait pas ce que je préférerais mais je ferais en sorte qu'il y ait une compétition saine entre les deux, je ferais en sorte qu'ils ne soient pas rivaux mais au contraire des alliés …

-Je ne me comporte en rien comme Edward. Tout ce que je veux est que tu sois heureuse, et je sais que tant que tu seras avec lui ça ne sera pas le cas, alors si je dois utiliser des moyens … extrême pour toi je le ferai.

-C'est insensé, et puis comment comptes-tu faire ? Hein ? M'attraper dans la rue et t'enfuir sur ton beau cheval blanc ? Plaisantai-je.

-N'oublie pas que je suis un Cullen alors fais-moi confiance quand je te dis que je trouverai un moyen.

-Tu crois vraiment qu…

-Shhhhht. M'interrompit-il. Il s'approcha et m'embrassa la joue délicatement. N'y pense plus, le jour où ça se produira, je veux que ce soit une surprise. Me dit-il avant de s'en aller, me laissant là pantoise.

Comment ça une surprise ? Il était certainement en train de se moquer de moi, c'est ça, c'est sûr … Il ne pouvait tout de même pas être sérieux ? M'enlever si je n'étais pas consentante ? Il y avait-il quelque chose de défaillant chez les hommes Cullens ?

Il était certainement en train de se moquer de moi, tout simplement, il devait plaisanter …

En même temps connaissant son passé je savais qu'il pouvait être encore plus dangereux qu'Edward. Il était le genre d'homme à mettre sa menace à exécution. Mais là il s'agissait de moi ! Il est clair qu'il plaisantait …

-Il s'en veut tu sais. Me dit Rosalie en arrivant.

-Peut-être mais je ne reconnais plus le Jasper d'autrefois. Il a beaucoup trop changé …

* * *

**Flash-Back Février 1888 **

-Bonjour. Esmé m'a demandée de t'apporter le repas qu'elle a préparé pour toi. Elle s'inquiète et ne veut pas tu meurs de faim.

-Merci, entre.

J'avais l'habitude d'apporter à Jasper des plats que me donnait sa mère mais jamais je n'étais entrée chez lui. Cela ne se faisait pas …

-Non ça va tiens. Dis-je en lui tendant le paquet contenant du rosbif de mouton et des pommes de terre sautées que sa mère avait concocté. Je ne veux pas qu'Edward ait à m'attendre...

-Je suis certain qu'il ne rentrera pas avant quelques heures. Tu as encore un peu de temps devant toi. Entre, je t'en prie.

Il avait probablement raison mais …

-Je ne sais pas, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée ...

-Isabella, entre il ne t'arrivera rien me dit-il en souriant.

Il était déconseillé pour une jeune femme de passer du temps avec un autre homme que son mari mais quelque chose m'appelait une sorte de petite voix qui me disait qu'il n'y avait rien de mal ...

Convaincue ou charmée par son sourire je décidai d'entrer quelques minutes.

Il prit mon manteau et l'accrocha au porte manteau près de sa porte.

Une certaine complicité s'était instaurée entre lui et moi. Grâce à notre entourage nous nous fréquentions souvent, et je m'entendais vraiment bien avec lui. Entre nous cela avait toujours été platonique, il n'avait jamais eu de gestes déplacés ou autres mais aujourd'hui j'avais comme l'impression que ça allait changer …

-Veux-tu quelque chose à boire ? Me demanda-t-il en se dirigeant déjà vers la cuisine. J'ai un excellent vin blanc à te proposer.

-Je veux bien.

Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard, avec deux verres de vin. Il me tendit le mien avant de s'asseoir tout près de moi, bien trop près…

En me décalant quelque peu je le vis esquissai un sourire.

-Comment vont les affaires ? Demandai-je pour briser cette tension qui s'était installée entre nous.

-Très bien.

Il n'en dit pas d'avantage. Sentait-il ce malaise entre nous ? S'en amusait-il ? Ou était-ce seulement moi qui avait des idées mal-placées concernant mon beau-frère. Pourquoi cette proximité me perturbait-elle autant ?

-Isabella, tu réfléchis beaucoup trop.

''_Hein ? ''_

Je n'eus même pas l'occasion de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire qu'il m'embrassa. Je lui rendis rapidement son baiser, mais ma conscience me rattrapa et je préférai me reculer et me lever.

La situation était vraiment dangereuse, s'il n'y mettait pas du sien il y avait peu de chance que je lui résiste. D'autant plus que cette proximité ne m'aidait pas !

Mais il ne fallait pas, si jamais Edward venait à l'apprendre …

D'un autre côté la tentation était bien trop grande pour une simple jeune femme comme moi non ? Qui pourrait résister à son charme, sa beauté … ? Qui pourrait simplement lui résister ?

Il m'avait suivie et était désormais à seulement quelques centimètres de moi.

Quelque chose chez lui était différente de d'habitude, il avait une sorte de lueur sauvage au fond de ses yeux, quelque chose qui me donna des frissons …

-Jasper … murmurai-je essayant de le dissuader de m'embrasser. Il ne faut pas …

Il y avait une toute petite partie de moi qui ne voulait pas franchir cette limite.

Je voulus me reculer mais il me rattrapa en posant sa main sur le bas de mon dos, m'emprisonnant entre ses bras. Nous étions bien plus proche qu'il y a quelques secondes, je sentais son souffle frôlait la peau de ma joue.

Tout contre lui, son odeur n'enivra. Comme envoutée je levai les yeux lentement vers lui afin de croiser son regard.

Il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes en douceur, sans m'embrasser. Instinctivement je fermais les yeux pour savourer la sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes... Au bout d'un certain temps qui me parut bien trop court, il se retira.

En rouvrant les yeux je vis qu'il souriait de nouveau. Je le trouvais que plus attirant.

Je devais me ressaisir, ce n'était pas bien … mais rien dans ma vie n'avait jamais été aussi tentant !

-On ne devrait peut-être pas…. Dis-je peu convaincue.

-Pourquoi pas ? Me demanda-t-il en déposant quelques baisers sur ma joue droite.

-Parce que je suis la femme de ton frère ?

''_Ce n'était pas assez évident ?! _''

-Il n'en saura rien je te le promets. Me dit-il avant de fondre sur ma bouche.

Ce fut le moment où je lâchai prise. Ne pouvant plus lutter je préférai céder à la tentation, et l'embrasser pleinement …

Dépassant ma timidité je me collai contre lui tout en passant mes mains dans ses beaux cheveux bruns. Plus les secondes passaient et plus je me laissais aller …

C'était comme si j'en avais envie, comme si j'en rêvais depuis longtemps sans m'en rendre compte. Je me sentais tellement bien dans ses bras, ses baisers, son contact, tout chez lui me faisait me sentir bien …

Il se remit à déposer de nombreux baisers sur ma joue avant de dévier vers mon cou. Il descendit de plus en plus bas, parsemant ma mâchoire et mon cou de baisers ardents.

Ce délicieux supplice ne dura que quelques minutes avant qu'il n'aille près de mon oreille pour me murmurer qu'il allait m'emmener dans sa chambre …

Me déposant sur ce qu'il semblait être son lit il continua de m'embrasser. Ses mains explorèrent mon corps tandis que les miennes tentaient par tous les moyens d'enlever sa chemise …

Jamais je n'avais été dévoré d'une telle passion, toutes ses caresses, ces baisers et ces mots doux qu'il me chuchotait me faisait sentir que plus désirable.

Mes jambes de part et d'autres son bassin, j'embrassai chaque centimètre de son torse nu. Lentement, sensuellement je descendais de plus en bas. Il me laissa faire. Me laissant le savourer.

_Depuis quand étais-je devenue aussi entreprenante ? _

Au bout d'un moment il dut s'impatienter car il inversa nos positions, me dominant. M'infligeant la même torture, il prit son temps caressant chaque centimètre de ma peau déjà brulante d'envie …

Seul mon corset nous empêchait d'aller plus loin, j'arquai mon dos afin qu'il puisse dénouer la ficelle mais cela ne fonctionna pas. Impatient, il sortit un couteau suisse de son tiroir avant de me demander de me retourner pour ôter le dernier obstacle à notre plaisir …

* * *

Quand avons-nous perdu cette complicité qui nous liait ?

-Bella concentre-toi. Me cria Alice. Edward est arrivé et tu n'es toujours pas prête.

* * *

**Alors qu'avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre ? Voulez-vous que je recommence ce genre de scène ?**

**Rassurez-vous je demanderai à chacune d'entre vous (petit à petit) quel scène voulez vous que j'écrive, une situation particulière, **

**un passage de leurs passées ? (****si les "guests" vous avez des idées n'hésitez pas … )**

**J'espère avoir vos impressions … :D **

**Lyylla **


	9. Chapter 9

**Slt !**

**Voilà le chapitre 9. **

**Comme d'hab, je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un commentaire : **Annetoutsimplement, cristalle, choubichou, ptitcoeurfragile Rosaline-Narcisse,Grazie, 4MeJasper **&** SofiaLight** ; ainsi que pour les mises en alerte et favoris. **

**Merci pour ta remarque SofiaLight, c'est vrai qu'au niveau moyen de transport au XIXème ce n'était pas trop ça … je n'y avais pas du tout pensé. En l'écrivant m'étais dit que peut-être c'était comme pour 'le tour du monde en quatre-vingt jours', il a été publié en 1873 (Jules Verne) donc je ne sais pas … On a qu'à dire que notre Jasper est capable de tout y compris aller en Chine, trouver de nouveaux tissus et investisseurs et revenir en seulement un an, qu'en pensez vous ? :) **

**Nous nous rapprochons de la fin, je ne saurais pas vous dire exactement le nombre de chapitre qu'il reste mais l'histoire est bientôt finie. **

**Je suis consciente que les précédents chapitres étaient plutôt calme du coup on va accélérer un peu les choses. J'espère que vous apprécierez =) **

**Rosaline-Narcisse, je l'ai écrite cette scène comme promis, j'espère qu'elle te plaira :) **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**PoV Bella :**

Alice m'avait choisie un ensemble à veste tailleur cintré très élégant, de couleur marron foncé. Il était décoré de multiples boutons au-devant, les manches étaient longues et la jupe légèrement plissée. Ce n'était pas le genre de tenue que j'aimais porter mais je n'avais pas le choix. Edward l'avait exigé, il voulait toujours que je fasse bonne impression devant ses amis, tous ces bijoux, ces vêtements … Pour lui, seul le regard des autres importait, seul leur jugement comptait.

Apparemment vu le regard insistant qu'Edward me portait il devait l'aimer.

-Alice tu peux y aller. Elle est sublime. Lui dit-il.

-Je sais. Et surtout ne me remercie pas. Lui répondît-elle en me pinçant les joues une dernière fois avant de sautiller vers la sortie. On se voit ce week-end Bella ?

J'acquiesçai.

Une fois partie, Edward ferma la porte derrière elle, avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

-Ton après-midi s'est bien passé ?

-Oui merci. Les enfants n'étaient pas très sages, mais je crois que c'est ce qu'il fait leurs charmes … Dis-je en pensant à la matinée de folie qu'il m'avait fait passer.

-Je crois aussi…

Après quelques secondes de pause il reprit.

-Il semblerait qu'Alice et toi n'aviez pas eu assez de temps pour vous préparer…

-Oui tu sais ce que c'est. Nous n'avons jamais assez de temps pour nous préparer comme nous le voulons, la robe, les cheveux, les accessoires …

Pas besoin de lui dire que j'étais rentrée une heure plus tard que prévu et que c'était pour cela que nous n'avions pas eu le temps.

J'avais supplié Alice de ne pas y faire allusion, je n'ose pas imaginer la réaction d'Edward s'il apprenait que j'avais vu Jasper… encore. D'autant plus que cette fois ci je n'étais pas ma faute, je n'avais aucune intention de le revoir. J'y ai été forcée, je ne voulais plus le revoir mais Rosalie en avait décidé autrement … Elle ne se rendait pas compte de ce que ça pouvait entraîner.

Je le vis esquissai un sourire, ce qui augmenta immédiatement mon rythme cardiaque. Après tout ce temps passé avec lui, je savais que quand il avait ce petit sourire en coin c'est qu'il préparait quelque chose et qu'il en savait plus que ce qu'il prétendait.

-Alice avait envie de me coiffer autrement pour une fois, je n'étais pas d'accord mais au final comme tu vois, elle a gagné. Lui dis-je en lui montrant le chignon qu'Alice m'avait fait. Elle y avait laissé tomber quelques boucles sur les côtés. Ses pinces me serraient tellement fort que j'avais du mal à réfléchir, je ne sais pas encore si je serais capable de le garder toute la soirée …

-Je vois cela. Me répondit-il simplement.

-Comment s'est passé ta journée ? Tentai-je de changer le sujet de conversation.

-Très bien. Tu sais à quel point j'aime mon travail … Ne ressens-tu pas la même chose avec tes élèves ?

Cette question me surprit un peu, elle ne semblait pas désintéressée. Je me contentai d'acquiescer.

-Je me dis que ce travail représente beaucoup pour toi. Je me trompe ?

-Non tu as raison.

Je n'aimais pas du tout la tournure de cette discussion. J'avais comme l'impression qu'il était en train de me menacer…

-Sans eux qu'est-ce que tu deviendrais mon Isabella ? Me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

Il n'attendait surement pas de réponse de ma part. Il déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur la commissure de mes lèvres, avant de me sourire …

* * *

Edward et moi nous rendîmes au restaurant où le propriétaire nous y attendait déjà.

Reticente à l'idée de passer toute une soirée avec eux, Edward dut me pousser légèrement pour me faire avancer. Je serai la main d'Eléazar avant de saluer sa femme Carmen et m'installai entre elle et mon mari. Éléazar et sa femme Carmen nous accueillirent chaleureusement, nous plaçant dans une des tables les mieux placées du restaurant.

Edward et lui se mirent à parler affaire immédiatement après avoir commandé. Eléazar semblait ravi de son nouveau commerce qui d'après ses dires démarrait très bien. Carmen, même si elle était une femme très gentille m'énervait également. Elle suivait passionnément la conversion entre son mari et le mien. Comme si cela la concernait. Ne savait-elle pas qu'en tant qu'épouse nous n'avions aucun rôle à jouer dans leur business ?

Le diner fut terriblement long, j'avais beau essayé de me changer les idées, de profiter de cette soirée, je n'y arrivai pas.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à Jasper, l'idée de partir avec lui, loin de cet homme qui me servait de mari, était très tentante … beaucoup trop tentante.

Je ne savais toujours pas comment j'avais pu faire pour résister et refuser. Partir loin d'ici était tout ce dont j'avais toujours rêvé …

Mais au lieu de prendre des décisions d'essayer de m'en sortir me voilà là, à sourire à m'en faire mal aux joues pour faire plaisir à un homme qui m'horripilait.

Je n'attendais qu'une chose : que ce dîner se termine …

* * *

Le lendemain matin alors que je m'apprêtai à aller à la maternelle, Edward me demanda de m'asseoir, il devait me parler de quelque chose. Cela ne me rassura pas du tout …

-J'ai beaucoup réfléchi Isabella et je pense que pour nous deux il serait mieux que tu viennes travailler avec moi, dans l'entreprise Cullen.

-Avec toi ? Dans l'entreprise ? Non je préférerais continuer à travailler à la maternelle, là-bas au moins je me sens utile et …

-Je me moque de ce que tu préfères Isabella. Me coupa-t-il. Ce n'est pas à toi de choisir, tu viendras c'est tout.

- Je travaille déjà, tu ne peux pas faire ça…

-Tu sais que concernant ton travail c'est à moi seul de décider. Me répondit-il fermement.

-Mais tu m'avais assurée que j'aurais le droit de travailler.

-Oui tu as le droit de travailler mais seulement pour moi. Il est inutile d'en parler d'avantage ma décision est prise.

-Alors tu serais prêt à m'imposer ce choix ? Et puis dans quel but ? Pourquoi veux-tu que je travaille avec toi ?

-J'ai trouvé l'idée d'Eléazar très judicieuse. Il travaille avec sa femme ce qu'il fait qu'ils se voient beaucoup plus souvent, leur relation n'en est qu'améliorée.

Mais que racontait-il ? Depuis quand voulait-il améliorer notre relation ?

-Je ne veux pas travailler avec toi et je crois que nous voir toute la journée ne nous sera pas bénéfique.

C'est à peine si je le supportais la nuit et il me demandait de travailler avec lui toute la journée, je suis sûre que nous finirons par s'entretuer !

-Et puis que ferais-je ? Quelles tâches devrais-je effectuer ? N'as-tu pas déjà assez d'assistante pour cela ?

-Je n'en aurais jamais assez si tu veux tout savoir. Et puis concernant tes tâches c'est simple tu feras mes comptes et tu entretiendras mon bureau. Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, je pense même que tu auras encore moins de travail qu'à la maternelle.

-Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Ça n'arrange personne, là-bas je verrai encore plus souvent ton frère. Tentai-je de le convaincre.

Il sourit comme pour se moquer de ce que je venais de dire.

-Parce que tu veux me faire croire que tu ne vois plus mon frère, hein ? Tu as définitivement coupé les ponts avec lui c'est ça ?

-…

-Tanya vous a vu hier soir dans les environs de seize heure près du parc, sur un banc face au quai. Que n'as-tu pas compris quand je t'avais dit que je ne voulais plus que tu le vois ?

- Je … ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, là je t'assure que c'est la vérité. Il ne s'est rien passé et je ne voulais pas voir …

-Tais-toi veux-tu ! J'en ai marre de t'entendre raconter n'importe quoi. Si pendant un certain temps cela m'amusait ce n'est plus le cas maintenant. A partir de maintenant tu viendras travailler avec moi, je pense que c'est la seule solution pour t'avoir toujours à l'œil. Je crois t'avoir donné un peu trop de liberté. Ce temps est révolu Isabella. Crois-moi. Me répondit-il en mettant son manteau comme prêt à partir …

-Arrête tu ne peux pas m'enlever ça. J'adore cet emploi. C'est la seule chose dans ma vie qui me plaise tu ne peux pas me le retirer. Je comprends que tu sois en colère, tu crois que j'ai encore vu Jasper derrière ton dos, mais je t'assure je ne pensais pas le voir, après ce qu'il m'a dit sur Jessica j'avais tiré un trait dessus… c'est lui qui est venu je n'ai en aucun cas cherché à le voir. Alors s'il te plait, laisse-moi continuer à la maternelle…

-Il ne sert à rien de me supplier Isabella, j'ai été bien trop doux avec toi et je le regrette maintenant. Je n'ai pas su t'imposer mes règles mais tout cela va changer dorénavant. Tous les matins tu viendras avec moi travailler.

-S'il te plait. Si tu veux je reviendrai directement chez ta mère après le travail comme ça tu seras sûr que je ne vois pas ton frère. Mais ne m'enlève pas mes élèves … c'est la seule chose que j'ai…

-Même si tu venais à le voir tous les jours je m'en moque comme tu le vois. Je t'avais prévenue et tu ne m'as pas écouté.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça avant notre mariage tu m'avais promis que je pourrais travailler.

-Oui me coupa-t-il. Je t'autorise à travailler mais plus à la maternelle. Ce soir je passerai à la maternelle et je demanderai au directeur de te trouver rapidement une remplaçante. Désormais tu viendras tous les matins avec moi et tu accompliras les taches que je te donnerai et tu ne rentreras à la maison qu'avec moi et ceci est non négociable. Me dit-il en sortant de la maison pour partir travailler, il ne me laissa même pas le temps de plaider encore une fois ma cause.

Il ne pouvait pas me retirer mon boulot. C'est la seule chose qui me permet de me lever tous les matins. Que fais-je faire si je travaille avec lui. Si je devais le voir tous les jours vingt quatre heure sur vingt quatre ?

…

* * *

**PoV Edward :**

Comme promis la semaine dernière, j'étais bien allé voir le directeur pour lui dire que je souhaiterais que ma femme arrête de travailler. Heureusement il accepta sans poser de questions, même si de toute façon je ne lui aurais jamais révélé mes véritables motivations.

Je lui avais lui trouver un poste de secrétaire dans l'entreprise. Elle aurait le même rôle que Tanya et compagnie …

Et bien sûr, il est évident qu'elle travaillera pour moi, et uniquement pour moi.

J'avais hâte également de voir la réaction de mon frère lorsqu'il la verra dans les couloirs.

Je me souviens encore du jour où j'avais appris leur liaison …

* * *

**Flash-Back: Mai 1888**

Isabella et moi étions partis dîner chez nos parents comme d'habitude.

Elle semblait préoccupée, pas vraiment à l'aise. Je ne m'en inquiétai pas, elle n'avait qu'à aller parler à mes sœurs si elle se sentait gênée. Je m'installai près de mon père afin de lui rendre des comptes concernant l'entreprise Cullen, car même s'il n'y participe pas, il s'agit tout de même d'une entreprise familiale et il veut être au courant de tout. Jasper ne le tenant pas au courant c'était à moi de m'en charger…

Et quand mon frère et moi n'étions pas d'accord c'était lui qui tranchait.

Je vis Isabella s'éclipsai et monter à l'étage. Rien de bien étonnant la connaissant, elle n'aimait pas trop tous ces diners de familles, d'autant plus qu'elle voyait rarement les siens …

Cependant quand au bout d'un quart d'heure je ne la vis pas redescendre, je commençai à me poser des questions.

Que faisait-elle en haut aussi longtemps alors que toutes les filles papotaient de choses et d'autres en bas ?

Je m'excusai auprès de mon père et partis à sa recherche. Je parcourrai la cuisine, au cas où elle serait descendue sans que je la vois, en vain …

Curieusement Jasper n'était pas au rez-de-chaussée également …

Je montais à l'étage le plus discrètement possible, si c'est bien ce que je croyais il allait amèrement le payer, surtout Isabella …

Je finis par les trouver tous les deux, dans notre ancienne chambre à Jasper et moi. La porte était légèrement entrouverte.

J'entendis des chuchotements mais ne pus les comprendre …

Je tentai de mieux les apercevoir par la fente tout en étant le plus discret possible. Et comme je l'avais prévu, elle était dans ses bras toute défraichie …

Je savais bien ce que ça voulait dire.

Quel culot ! Comment avaient-ils osé ? Alors que j'étais sous le même toit qu'eux ?

Au lieu de les prévenir de ma présence je préférai m'éclipser en silence et descendre … La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, vous pouvez me croire …

* * *

**PoV Bella: **

Aujourd'hui je devais pour la première fois aller travailler avec lui, enfin il m'avait clairement fait comprendre que je travaillerais _pour_ lui, et peut être même _pour_ sa secrétaire. Ça allait être très difficile, je détestais Tanya alors travailler pour elle …

Je ne me sentais pas du tout prête. C'était trop pour moi, Edward, Tanya mais également Jasper …

Je me sentais submergée par tout cela. Voir mon mari toute la journée et devoir voir son frère, Jasper, qui est mon ex amant, beaucoup plus souvent … Je ne savais pas comment j'allais m'y prendre …

Ce matin je m'étais levée un peu plus tôt, Edward et moi avions pris notre petit déjeuner avant de partir travailler.

Il avait exigé que je porte une robe de couleur sombre et très discrète. Il ne voulait pas que j'attire l'attention comme si c'était ce que je prévoyais !

Fini les cheveux lâchés, je devais tous les jours venir avec un chignon impeccable. Je suis sûre que si mes parents me voyaient ils ne me reconnaîtraient pas. Il m'avait tellement changée, tous ces vêtements, cette coiffure, cet emploi … ce n'était vraiment pas moi.

Je le suivis jusqu'à son bureau, passant devant tous ses employés. Je me sentais très mal à l'aise, ils savaient tous qui j'étais et n'hésitèrent pas à me suivre du regard sans aucune discrétion.

J'allais devoir effectuer des tâches que je n'avais jamais faites. Des taches inutiles comparées à ce que je faisais à la maternelle. Et ce fut comme cela toute la semaine. Je croisais Jasper toute la journée, il avait son bureau juste en face de celui d'Edward.

Ce dernier avait placé dans un petit coin de la pièce un petit bureau sur lequel était posée une machine à écrire.

Je passais donc mes journées à entretenir le bureau d'Edward, je ne faisais rien d'intellectuelle évidemment. Je triais ses dossiers, je tapais à la machine ce qu'il me dictait et fréquemment je passais la poussière.

-Isabella, vas remettre ces documents et dis-lui que j'en ai besoin pour dans deux jours au comptable et demande à Tanya de me ramener le contrat avec les italiens, les Volturis.

Il me remit une pile de documents avant de se pencher sur son travail comme si j'étais déjà partie.

J'allais d'abord voir cette affreuse blonde qui lui servait de secrétaire.

-Tanya Edward aurait besoin du contrat avec les Italiens.

-Vraiment ! Cette cruche semblait folle de joie. Le contrat des Volturis ? C'est lui qui t'a dit ça ?

-Bien sûr qui d'autre ?

-Et sinon que vas-tu faire maintenant ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Je dois d'abord trier ces documents avant d'aller voir le comptable au rez-de-chaussée pour lui remettre. Pourquoi ?

_En quoi est-ce que ça la regardait ? _

-Au non pour rien … Bon j'y vais. Me dit-elle en s'apprêtant à s'en aller.

-Attend !

-Quoi ?

-Et le contrat alors ? Tu ne le prends pas ? Lui demandai-je.

-Si bien sûr, euh … il est là, bon j'y vais.

Je la vis rentrer dans le bureau d'Edward, quelque chose n'allait pas, j'avais comme l'impression qu'il se passait quelque chose derrière mon dos …

Après avoir passé plus d'une demi-heure à classer ces dossiers, j'allais voir Edward pour qu'il me confie une autre tâche. Encore … Il n'arrêtait pas de me donner tâche sur tâche jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

En revenant je remarquai que Tanya n'était pas assise à son bureau … elle aurait dû revenir bien avant moi non ?

Je repensais à son attitude de tout à l'heure, et je sus que quelque chose se préparait, j'accélérai le pas … Plus je m'approchais et plus les gémissements augmentaient.

De par leurs râles de plaisirs je n'avais plus aucun doute sur ce qu'il faisait, mais comme pour me faire plus de mal, ma main tourna tout de même la poignée de la porte.

Mes soupçons furent confirmés quand je vis Tanya agenouillée, derrière le bureau, faisant plaisir à mon mari …

* * *

'**Voilà Jasper n'avait rien dit à Edward, il l'a découvert tout seul …, et comme il menaçait Jasper ce dernier ne pouvait rien dire à Bella. ' **

**A votre avis comment va réagir notre Isabella ? Des suggestions ? **

**(Sinon je voulais aussi vous dire que la semaine prochaine si tout se passe bien je posterai le premier chapitre d'une nouvelle traduction Jasper / Bella comme d'habitude. **

**Je vous mets le résumé : **_« Bella a été élevée en captivité dans le monde__ souterrain __vampirique d'un créateur d'une marque de sang. Son sang est présenté dans la marque la plus populaire ''LaGuerra''. Quand elle s'échappe, son plus grand fan, Jasper Whitlock, pose un contrat d'acquisition sur sa boisson préférée et commence sa propre chasse personnelle, alors qu'elle tente de rester libre du monde des vampires et, en particulier, du Major Whitlock. »_**)**

**Alors ? **

**Lyylla.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Slt !**

**Aie Aie Aie je suis très très en retard, je suis désolée je n'avais plus d'inspiration mais ne vous inquiétez pas c'est revenu et je finis toujours ce que je commence. **

**J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop et que vous me laisserez quand même ces reviews tant attendues … **

**Comme d'hab, je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un commentaire : **Annetoutsimplement, cristalle, choubichou, ptitcoeurfragile Rosaline-Narcisse, Grazie **&** nina** (tu es très proche de la vérité, je te laisse découvrir cela); ainsi que pour les mises en alerte et favoris.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

-Ta proposition de partir tient toujours ? Demandai-je timidement, me sentant bête et honteuse vis-à-vis de mes précédentes actions, de la manière dont j'avais voulu l'oublier. Je relevai lentement les yeux de peur de voir sa réaction. Mais il arborait ce légendaire sourire en coin que j'aimais tant …

-Je t'ai devancée beauté, j'ai déjà commencé à préparer notre départ …

Je fronçai les sourcils, intriguée. Il n'était tout de même pas sérieux quand il disait que nous nous en irons que je le veuille ou non, Si ?

-La dernière fois au parc je t'avais dit que je t'emmènerai avec moi, sache que je tiens toujours mes promesses …

Je souris en repensant à sa « promesse » qui sonnait plus à mes yeux comme une menace …

-Je n'en doute pas M. Cullen, vous semblez être un homme d'honneur. Dis-je en souriant, j'avais l'impression qu'il était passé une éternité depuis la dernière fois où j'avais été aussi heureuse … J'avais passé trop de temps loin de lui, trop de temps sans lui … Et j'étais aujourd'hui déterminée à rattraper tout cela, je passerai le plus de temps possible avec lui, je profiterai de chaque instant en sa compagnie, savourant à chaque moment sa présence …

Il reprit rapidement le dessus et se mit à m'embrasser …

-Evidemment que je le suis. Me répondit-il avant de reprendre possession de mes lèvres, elles lui appartenaient de toute façon alors à quoi bon lutter … Il abandonna mes lèvres pour passer à mon cou, s'appliquant et ne me laissant aucun répit.

-Mmhh Jasper, arrête tu risques de me laisser une marque. Gémis-je alors qu'il était toujours en train d'embrasser mon cou.

-Hum hum acquiesça-t-il sans arrêter. Ses mains s'activèrent également pour caresser mon corps presque nu.

-Jasper… Ris-je. Lâche mon cou, tout le monde va le voir …

-Et alors ? Il est temps que qu'ils comprennent que tu m'appartiens … me dit-il. Il s'arrête et relève ses yeux, rencontrant les miens intensément. Il est temps que tu le comprennes également, je commence à perdre patience.

-J'en suis pleinement consciente. Et tu sais à quel point je le déteste mais si je suis toujours avec lui c'est parce que je n'ai pas le choix, comment veux-tu que je m'en sorte ? Lui demandais-je, n'en pouvant plus de cette situation.

A dire vrai j'étais fatiguée, je voulais trouver un moyen de m'éloigner de lui et rester avec Jasper mais pour l'instant je n'avais aucune solution, je ne voyais comment je pouvais à la fois m'éloigner de mon mari et rester à proximité de son frère …

Par ailleurs il m'est impossible de quitter Paris seule, je n'ai pas d'argent, pas de contact, loin des Cullen je serais définitivement seule, livrée à moi-même. Moi qui habituellement étais très optimiste je ne voyais aujourd'hui aucun moyen d'échapper à l'emprise de son frère.

Je voulais quitter Edward, et au jour d'aujourd'hui c'était plus une nécessité qu'autre chose mais où irai-je ? Loin de lui comment m'en sortirai-je ? Il était hors de question que je demande de l'aide à mes parents ou il risquait d'apprendre toute la vérité concernant mon adultère … Malheureusement comment toutes les femmes de mon époque j'étais totalement dépendante de mon époux.

-Fais-moi confiance. Me répondit-il sérieusement. Laisse-moi tout gérer.

Je fronçai les sourcils, intriguée par sa remarque. Comment compte-t-il me sortir de là ?

-Que comptes-tu faire ?

-Comme je te l'ai dit, nous allons quitter Paris et nous installer ailleurs …

Il me l'avait dit c'est vrai mais même s'il semblait convaincu, personnellement je ne pense pas que je sois possible, recommencer une nouvelle vie à partir de rien était impossible, nous n'avions pas assez de ressources …

-Et concernant ton travail, l'entreprise de ton grand père comment vas-tu faire ? As-tu l'intention de tout abandonner ? Demandai-je sceptique.

-Nous avons au total une dizaine d'entreprise dans la France alors je prendrai un poste dans l'une d'entre elle ce ne sera pas un problème, puis à partir de là nous trouverons une jolie maison et vivrons heureux etc.… Me répondit-il en replongeant sur mes lèvres, comme si tout était simple. Tandis que moi j'étais très angoissée par notre avenir, lui semblait totalement rassuré, je dirais même apaisé …

Je le repoussai légèrement avant de me décaler, il fallait qu'il m'explique quel était son plan. J'avais besoin de comprendre.

-Edward nous retrouvera, tes employeurs lui diront où tu travailles et il viendra me chercher, et ce jour-là il risque de prendre des mesures radicales. M'écriai-je en pensant au jour où il me retrouvera et à ce qu'il me fera. Je suis sûre que ce jour-là il n'hésitera pas à me le faire payer physiquement.

-Calme toi Beauté, il ne nous retrouvera pas et prendrai des précautions…

-Quels genres de précautions ? Demandai-je en l'interrompant, pas du tout rassurée.

Il s'assit et me prit dans ses bras avant de reprendre. Je reposai ma tête sur son torse nu, écoutant attentivement son plan tout en essayant de me calmer. J'avais toujours eu peur d'Edward mais jusqu'à ces derniers jours je ne savais pas qu'il me terrorisait autant…

-Il ne nous retrouvera pas je te le promets, je prendrai un autre nom c'est prévu. J'ai déjà commencé à m'organiser, j'ai déjà envoyé quelqu'un là-bas il nous trouvera une adorable demeure légèrement isolée qu'en penses-tu ?

-Où ça ?

-Sans vouloir te froisser beauté, je doute de ta capacité à garder des secrets. Me dit-il en riant, je le bousculai légèrement, appréciant le fait qu'il me taquine, comme autrefois ...

-Comment oses-tu ? Je sais très bien garder les secrets, ce n'est pas de ma faute si Edward a tout découvert, au contraire c'est toi qui ne sait pas garder les secrets. Répliquai-je.

-Je ne sais pas comment il l'a découvert mais ce n'est certainement pas moi. Tu as dû avoir une attitude suspecte ce qui lui a mis la puce à l'oreille. Et concernant Rosalie ? Comment l'a-t-elle su ? Hein ?

-Peu importe même si j'avais eu une attitude suspecte tout est de ta faute … tu me fais perdre la tête. L'accusai-je.

-Je n'en suis pas du tout désolé. Se moqua-t-il. Mais revenons aux choses sérieuses Edward sait-il que tu l'as vu, avec Tanya ?

-Non je ne pense pas … Il était tellement … satisfait …

-Sache Beauté que Carlisle nous a interdit de faire affaire avec les Volturis, alors si un jour cela se reproduit …

-Je lui dis que Carlisle m'a tout expliqué ?

-Non. Tu reviens me voir et nous en discuterions. Me dit-il en enlevant le drap loin de moi, se préparant déjà à attaquer de nouveau mes lèvres.

-Arrête, sois raisonnable quelques minutes. Et puis de toute façon je dois y aller. Lui répondis-je en ramenant le drap sur mon corps et en m'éloignant de lui. Sinon Edward risque de débarquer ici et défoncer ta porte pour me récupérer.

-Qu'il essaye !

Il tenta de m'attraper à nouveau dans ses bras mais je m'éloignai et attrapai rapidement ma robe, qui était tombée par terre. En allant à la salle d'eau pour me rafraîchir, je lui posai la question :

-En attendant de partir, que dois-je faire ?

-Rien. Tu dois te comporter normalement, comme si de rien n'était. Il ne doit rien soupçonner quant à notre départ.

J'acquiesçai, déterminée à suivre ses conseils même s'il était évident que ce ne serait pas facile.

-Nous devons être encore plus discret que la dernière fois. Continua-t-il. Ne viens plus me voir, sois très prudente en attendant. Quand j'aurais enfin tout mis en place pour nous deux, je viendrai te chercher et nous pourrons enfin nous en aller.

Il se leva et m'enlaça.

-T'en sens-tu coupable ?

-Oui, si tu me promets qu'à la fin nous serons enfin heureux. Rien que tous les deux.

-Je te le promets.

Il m'embrassa délicatement une dernière fois, scellant sa promesse …

* * *

J'avais écouté Jasper et j'étais retournée travailler. Je descendis rapidement reprendre les dossiers que Paul m'avait donnés et je remontai rapidement vers le bureau de mon très cher mari. Tanya était à son bureau et semblait tranquillement comme si de rien n'était. En même temps, je suis sûre que c'est une habitude entre eux deux.

Je me dirigeai nerveusement vers le bureau de mon bourreau. Je m'étais absentée pendant environ deux heures, il allait sûrement se douter de quelque chose mais je devais trouver des réponses plausibles et faire en sorte que cela lui paraissent comme pas important. A partir de maintenant je devais prendre mes responsabilités et faire en sorte qu'il ne soupçonne rien concernant Jasper et moi.

-Je toquai timidement avant d'ouvrir la porte.

-Pourquoi cela a-t-il prit autant de temps ? me demanda-t-il en relevant les yeux de ses dossiers.

-Paul ne pouvait pas faire les comptes, il lui manquait certaines factures. J'ai dû aller les chercher dans nos archives. Pourquoi ? As-tu besoin de moi ? Lui répondis-je en tentant de paraître la plus innocente possible.

-Oui j'ai besoin que tu rédiges ces lettres à la main, je demanderai ensuite au coursier de les envoyer. Il me tendit de nombreuses feuilles écrites de manière désordonnées. Fais ça le plus soigneusement possible. Puis après cela je pense que nous rentrerons, cette journée fut éprouvante.

_Tu m'étonnes !_

Je m'installai et fis ce qu'il me demandait.

* * *

Plus d'un mois et demi était passé depuis ce jour-là. Nous ne nous étions toujours pas vu et j'attendais impatiemment le jour où il m'emmènera …

Aujourd'hui nous fêtons les fiançailles d'Alice avec Garrett. C'est un homme charmant, civilisé et d'un bon rang social à ce que l'on m'a dit. Nous étions peu nombreux, comme la coutume le voulait, cela devait être très intimiste. Les deux familles s'étaient réunies chez Carlisle et Esmé pour signer le contrat de mariage.

Garrett avait apporté un joli bouquet de roses blanches, nous attendions toujours de voir la bague …

Cela me rappelait ma propre soirée de fiançailles, comme vous devez vous en douter ce n'est pas un de mes meilleurs souvenirs. Cependant Alice semblait très heureuse de son sort. Ses yeux pétillaient alors qu'un énorme sourire s'était installé sur son visage légèrement rosé. Comme elle le devait elle portait une robe très colorée, d'un étincelant bleu roi.

J'étais ravie de la voir aussi enjouée, je crois même que son bonheur était contagieux.

Edward et Jasper étaient à l'autre bout de la pièce, ces jours-ci l'entreprise Cullen semblait avoir des soucis, ce qui avait forcé les deux frères à s'allier temporairement pour le bien de leur entreprise. Il semblerait que leur concurrent, les Volturis, aient gagné du terrain, et qu'ils prennent de plus en plus de place sur le marché actuel du textile.

J'espère que Jasper ne m'oubliera pas pour autant …

Pendant que les pères de familles signaient le contrat de mariage j'en profitai pour me reposer un peu, sur un des fauteuils installé au bout de la pièce.

J'avais beau dormir plus d'une dizaine heures, chaque nuit je me sentais fatiguée. J'avais perdu l'appétit et j'étais constamment épuisée. J'avais fréquemment envie de dormir…

-Comment vas-tu Bella ? Me demanda Esmé en interrompant mes pensées. Tu sembles avoir un peu maigri, est ce que tout va bien ?

-Oui tout va bien, merci de t'en inquiéter, c'est juste que depuis quelques jours j'ai quelques nausées et j'ai du mal à dormir.

-Vraiment ?

Elle s'installa en face de moi et continua.

-As-tu des légères douleurs au niveau des reins ?

-Euh oui, légèrement, sais-tu ce que j'ai ? Demandai-je espérant qu'elle ait un remède pour arranger ça.

-Oh oui ma puce, tu es enceinte d'Edward !

_Non je ne crois pas._

* * *

**Alors des impressions ?**

**Lyylla. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Slt ! **

**Il en a mis du temps mais le chapitre 11 est enfin arrivé. **

**Je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un commentaire : cristalle, Grazie, ptitcoeurfragile, Annetoutsimplement, Guest (**Oh Mon Dieu : de nombreuses lectrices pensent comme toi :) C'est vrai Edward n'est pas un gentleman et quand il saura que Bella est enceinte …), **Rosaline-Narcisse, larosesurleau, GunWiHarPoTwi, fuyuki417 & miss-serpentard-malfoy. Ainsi que pour les mises en alertes et favoris. **

**Bonne lecture. :)**

* * *

Jamais je n'avais eu de telles insomnies. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que je ne dormais plus … Une semaine qu'Esmé avait émis l'hypothèse que j'étais enceinte … Enfin ce n'était pas qu'une hypothèse à ses yeux, elle en était persuadée. Et plus le temps passait et plus j'en étais moi-même persuadée. Mes menstruations n'étaient toujours pas arrivées et j'ignorais si c'était psychologique mais j'avais l'impression que mon ventre grossissait de plus en plus. De plus j'étais souvent à fleur de peau, mais ça je pense que c'était dû à la situation et non à la grossesse.

Ma belle-mère m'avait même conseillé d'aller voir Carlisle afin qu'il affirme qu'un petit être grandissait en moi. Mais je n'étais toujours pas allée le voir … Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas, même si je sentais qu'elle avait raison, je ne me sentais pas encore prête, je ne voulais pas encore l'admettre…

J'avais encore du mal avec cette idée d'attendre un enfant. Comprenez-moi bien avoir un enfant ne me dérangeait absolument pas, bien au contraire cela faisait tellement longtemps que j'en rêvais. Un petit bébé. Mais être enceinte maintenant, alors que Jasper m'évitait afin de mieux préparer notre fuite, était difficile. Cet homme me manquait et plus qu'un désir, qu'un caprice … _j'avais besoin_ de lui. Réellement.

J'avais évidemment passé cette semaine à essayer de le joindre, d'attirer son attention mais en vain. Il me fuyait, pensant probablement que je le cherchais uniquement par envie. J'avais pris le risque de laisser deux ou trois mots à l'intérieur de ses dossiers lui disant de venir me rejoindre au sous-sol, mais il n'était jamais venu. Cet éloignement commençait à m'agacer. Je devais le voir et lui parler. Il fallait qu'il sache que j'étais probablement enceinte. Il fallait aussi que je sache ce qu'il en pensait, quelle sera sa réaction …

Sera-t-il ravi d'apprendre cette nouvelle ? L'acceptera-t-il comme son fils ou sa fille ? Etait-il toujours d'accord pour s'enfuir ? Je me posais énormément de questions concernant la réaction de Jasper, mais également concernant la réaction d'Edward … Il allait surement rendre toute cette affaire publique, ma famille l'apprendrait et ils me renieraient. Je me retrouverais probablement toute seule, à la rue, humiliée … Comment ferais-je pour élever cette enfant par moi-même ? J'étais incapable de m'en sortir toute seule, je n'avais pas d'argent et bientôt je n'aurais plus personne …

Je devais arrêter d'avoir de telles pensées négatives. Cela faisait une semaine que j'y pensais et je déviais toujours vers des scénarii catastrophiques. J'avais confiance en Jasper, il sera là pour moi. Je vais lui annoncer que je porte son enfant et nous nous enfuirons comme c'était prévu … Jasper saura gérer cette situation, il savait toujours quoi faire …

Il était vrai qu'une partie de moi était dépendante de Jasper. J'étais comme perdue sans lui et je ne savais pas comment gérer cette situation. J'avais besoin de me reposer sur ses épaules, de le laisser prendre les décisions, les _bonnes _décisions, celles qui feraient en sorte que tout se passe bien pour tous les deux … Comme s'il était le seul à pouvoir lui faire face, le seul qui ne le craignait pas. Le seul homme qui pouvait me protéger de lui …

J'ignorais comment j'allais pouvoir le contacter et lui révéler cela. J'ignorais également comment j'allais le cacher à Edward. Plus les jours passaient et plus la probabilité qu'il le découvre augmentait …

N'arrivant toujours pas à dormir, et voyant que rester dans ce lit à angoisser ne servait à rien, je décidai de me lever et d'aller dans la cuisine me préparer une infusion. Cela m'aidera à me détendre et à m'endormir, cela me permettra également de m'éloigner d'Edward qui lui semblait dormir paisiblement à mes côtés.

Je ne savais pas comment il faisait pour oublier que depuis plus d'un mois, leur entreprise « Cullen & Fils » avait des difficultés.

Edward et moi allions travailler plus tôt le matin, l'ambiance était plutôt lourde, même Jasper travaillait plus que d'habitude, il ne rentrait plus en milieu d'après-midi et passait beaucoup de temps avec Edward afin d'établir de nouvelles stratégies. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je n'avais toujours pas pu le voir. Cette semaine tout s'était bousculé dans ma tête, au point que j'en étais épuisée physiquement et mentalement. La seule et unique bonne nouvelle qui me redonnait le sourire à chaque fois que j'y pensais était que cet enfant était celui de Jasper. Il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'entendis pas la théière sifflait, je m'empressai de l'éloigner du feu pour ne pas réveiller Edward, mais trop tard … J'entendis la porte grinçait avant de le voir s'approcher.

-Que fais-tu debout à cette heure-ci Isabella ? Me demanda-t-il, d'une voix rocailleuse montrant qu'il venait juste de se lever.

-Je n'arrivais à dormir… Je me prépare une infusion. En veux-tu ?

Il acquiesça en se laissant tomber lourdement sur un des fauteuils. Je lui tendis sa tasse enroulée d'un tissu, et pris la mienne en m'asseyant en face de lui.

- Tu ne trouves pas le sommeil toi aussi ?

- Si je dormais très bien avant que tu ne me réveilles, et ce n'est pas la première fois cette semaine Isabella.

- Je m'inquiète pour l'entreprise et j'ai peur pour la suite. Comment se fait-il que toi tu sois aussi serein ?

- Ce n'est pas la première fois. Voilà pourquoi. Nous avions déjà réussi à déjouer la concurrence je ne vois pas pourquoi ça ne marcherait pas aujourd'hui.

- C'est toi qui disais que les Volturi baissaient leur prix et que vous ne pouviez pas les suivre …

-Arrête d'y penser, Jasper et moi s'occupons de tout. Reprit-il.

« Jasper » ? Depuis quand Edward prononçait le prénom de son frère ? J'avais bien remarqué qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés depuis quelques semaines mais tout de même … Quoi qu'il en soit cette réconciliation était éphémère, quand il apprendra la nouvelle, je suis persuadée que cette courte entente sera terminée et qu'il reprendra ses anciennes habitudes envers lui …

- D'ailleurs demain nous avons prévu une réunion à 9h30. D'ici là nous devrions aller nous reposer. Me dit-il en levant et en posant sa tasse sur la table. J'en fis de même avant de me diriger vers notre chambre, il me rejoignit rapidement et s'assit près de moi.

- Et demain soir après le travail nous irons directement chez mes parents. Me dit-il avant de s'allonger et de rabattre les draps sur nous.

- Pourquoi ? Demandai-je surprise et effrayée à l'idée de revoir Esmé.

Je ne pouvais pas aller les voir, Esmé se douterait surement de quelque chose si elle venait à apprendre qu'Edward n'était pas encore au courant. Et elle risquerait de le lui apprendre elle-même et tout le monde finirait par découvrir ce que j'avais fait.

- Parce que cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu ma mère et mes sœurs. Me répondit-il comme une évidence.

- Tu les as vus la semaine dernière aux fiançailles d'Alice. Répliquai-je.

- Isabella, je ne t'ai pas demandé d'autorisation, nous y allons et c'est non négociable.

Apparemment je n'avais la possibilité de le contester … Mais j'allais quand même essayer.

- Tu peux y aller sans moi, je resterai là à ranger la maison et à me reposer. Je suis vraiment fatiguée ces derniers jours.

Je m'allongeai en lui tournant le dos, je n'avais pas la force de le contredire mais il était impossible que j'aille chez les Cullen ce soir. Et même si j'avais demandé à Esmé de me laisser un peu de temps, elle pourrait tout divulguer.

- Tu viendras avec moi demain soir. Il est hors de question que je te laisse seule tout une soirée. Pas la peine d'en discuter.

- Pourquoi ?

Je l'entendis rire.

-Tu veux vraiment qu'on en parle ?

…

* * *

Le lendemain matin je m'étais réveillée encore plus fatiguée que la veille. Edward était déjà debout et se préparait. Je profitais de ce moment pour inspecter, comme tous les matins depuis une semaine, mon ventre. Je remontais ma chemise de nuit et tâtais mon ventre. Je voulais être sûre qu'il n'avait pas grandi durant la nuit, et que personne ne puisse le découvrir. C'était idiot, je savais qu'il fallait environ neuf mois pour qu'un enfant se développe, mais ma peur me rendait irrationnelle, c'en était absurde … Pour l'instant, personne ne pouvait s'apercevoir, mon ventre présentait un léger gonflement mais rien qui ne puisse être caché.

J'abandonnai l'idée de cintrer mon corset, et je mis par-dessus une robe plissé légèrement évasée, à manche longue et avec un col arrondi, de couleur vert foncé. J'attachai mes cheveux comme l'exigeait Edward chaque jour en relevant mes cheveux vers le haut et je laissais tomber des boucles sur les côtés. Pas très originale. Toutes les femmes portaient cette coiffure aujourd'hui, mais j'y étais obligée. Et je me dirigeais vers la cuisine. J'avais une faim de loup aujourd'hui. Je sortis le pot de miel ainsi qu'un peu de pain de la veille et je préparai des œufs pour Edward et moi. Aujourd'hui peu importe ce qu'il se passerait j'allai voir Jasper et je lui dirai tout. Je n'avais plus le choix, d'une part parce que ce secret était bien trop lourd à porter toute seule, et d'autre part parce qu'Esmé pourrait le révéler à Carlisle, qui pourrait également le révéler à son fils Edward. Et tout cela risque de se produire ce soir…

Je fus sortie de mes pensées par la main d'Edward caressant ma joue. Je détestais le fait qu'il me touche, il le savait et continuait à en jouer.

-Pourquoi tu es tellement distraite Isabella ? Que se passe-t-il encore ?

Je préférai rester silencieuse. Parler ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

-Très bien, c'est comme tu veux. Dit-il en s'éloignant. Mais je sais que tu me caches quelque chose et quand je découvrirais ce que c'est, je t'en fais la promesse Isabella tu le regretteras amèrement.

_Je le savais déjà …_

* * *

Nous étions arrivés ce matin un peu plus tôt que d'habitude. Je m'installai et commençai à travailler sur les taches qu'Edward m'avait confiées. Il était également assis à son bureau fronçant régulièrement les sourcils, lorsque Carlisle entra.

-Bonjour Père. J'étais justement entrain de préparer les dossiers pour la réunion de tout à l'heure.

Mon cœur s'emballa que faisait Carlisle ici, dans le bureau d'Edward ?

-C'est parfait, il nous faudra tout analyser. As-tu tous les dossiers ? Je vais les feuilleter avant la réunion.

_« La réunion » ? Est-ce que Carlisle compte assister à cette réunion ? _

-Non, pas tous. Jasper a en sa possession quelques-uns aussi. Je vais aller te les chercher. Prends ma place tu seras plus à l'aise pour travailler.

_Il a prononcé deux fois le prénom Jasper en une matinée, c'est vraiment très curieux. _

-Comment vas-tu Isabella ? Me demanda le père de famille une fois Edward parti.

-Bien merci.

-Tu n'es pas passée me voir cette semaine … Comment te sens-tu depuis la dernière fois ? Est-ce que tes nausées ont augmenté ? Je vais demander à Edward de te laisser un peu plus de répits. Tu as besoin de repos.

_Il était au courant ! _

-Pour l'instant tout va bien merci, je n'ai pas besoin de pause. Et … à vrai dire je ne l'ai pas encore annoncé à Edward.

Il releva les yeux de son dossier et me fixa.

- Je ne suis pas certaine d'être enceinte, je n'ai aucun des symptômes dont Esmé m'a parlés … J'attendais d'avoir votre avis avant de répandre la nouvelle.

- Je suis certain qu'Edward ne t'en voudra pas si finalement tu n'es pas enceinte. Je connais bien mon fils … Mais tu as raison vaut mieux en être sûr avant de se réjouir. C'est une nouvelle importante.

- Oui je ne voudrais pas être déçue, et je ne veux pas non plus décevoir votre fils.

- Je comprends, passe me voir cette après-midi. Je t'ausculterai et nous aurons une réponse définitive.

Je le remerciai avant de lui demander s'il allait participer à la réunion. J'avais entendu qu'il allait y participer, mais ce que je voulais savoir était pourquoi.

-Oui vu les difficultés que traverse l'entreprise de mon père j'ai décidé de venir aider mes fils.

Sa réponse ne me plut pas du tout, cela signifiait qu'il sera plus souvent là et par conséquent plus souvent près d'Edward.

* * *

- Beauté tu aimes vivre dangereusement.

- J'ai vraiment besoin de te parler, il s'agit de nous deux…

- Ca ne peut pas attendre quelques jours ?

- Non je t'en prie … ça ne peut même pas attendre jusqu'à ce soir … Dis-je au bord des larmes.

Il se leva et ferma la porte derrière moi avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

-Ma puce, avec tout ce qui se passe dans l'entreprise, j'ai pris un peu de retard … Mais ne te fais pas de soucis, je ne t'ai pas oubliée. Me murmura-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas ça …

-Que se passe-t-il alors ? Et ne me dis pas que tu souhaites à nouveau rester avec lui, auquel cas …

-Non. Loin de là. Au contraire il faut absolument que nous nous en allions maintenant parce que …

Avant que je n'ai pu finir ma phrase j'entendis la porte derrière moi s'ouvrir alors que Jasper s'éloignait déjà loin de moi.

-Père, tu es déjà là. Jasper se dirigea vers Carlisle et lui serra la main.

-Bonjour fils … Isabella ? Que fais-tu là ? Me demanda-t-il d'un air contrarié.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, face à lui j'étais encore plus intimidée qu'avec Edward. Il n'y avait aucune raison valable pour que je sois là dans le bureau du frère de mon époux, qui plus est alors que la porte est fermée.

-Oh tu connais ton fils. Il ne m'adresse la parole que quand c'est essentiel pour le reste il envoie Isabella. Ne t'a-t-il pas dit qu'elle était sa nouvelle secrétaire ? Lui dit-il en se dirigeant vers son bureau et en y prenant place. Pas le moins du monde gêné par cette situation.

-Si. Il me l'a dit. Répondit-il d'un rire moqueur. Bien je te vois ce soir.

Manière polie et directe de me faire comprendre qu'il fallait que je les laisse seuls et que je ferrais mieux de retourner voir mon ''époux''. J'acquiesçai et n'oubliai pas de refermer la porte derrière moi. Il m'arrivait souvent d'oublier qu'Edward tenait de son père …

Je repris rapidement le chemin du bureau d'Edward et je m'installai devant ma machine à écrire, prête à écrire une lettre pour la énième fois à Jasper.

La réunion commença peu de temps après, et seuls les hommes les plus importants y participaient. Moi évidement au même titre que les autres secrétaires, au même titre que Tanya, je restais là… Le temps passa affreusement lentement. J'étais à la fois impatiente et anxieuse. J'appréhendai sa réaction quant à la venue au monde de ce bébé.

Au bout d'une heure, ne pouvant pas attendre plus longtemps, je décidai de descendre dans la salle aux archives, au sous-sol. Il n'y avait heureusement personne. Cela nous permettra de parler plus librement.

Cela faisait probablement plus d'une demi-heure que je fixais le même dossier, j'avais lu la même phrase plus d'une dizaine de fois sans la comprendre … Durant tout ce temps je réfléchissais à la meilleure manière de lui annoncer la nouvelle, et j'en suis finalement arrivée à la conclusion qu'il valait mieux être directe.

Après d'interminables minutes, j'entendis la porte en bois grinçait. Pourvu que ce soit lui. La porte se referma et je vis, grâce à l'unique ampoule éclairant la pièce, mon beau brun descendre les escaliers. Il me montra le mot que je lui avais laissé juste avant de descendre ici.

- Tu commences à m'inquiéter Isabella. Dis-moi ce qu'il t'arrive.

Je m'approchai de lui et posai ma tête sur son torse. Il m'entoura immédiatement de ses bras avant de resserrer son emprise. Ce geste m'apaisa instantanément et j'étais certaine à ce moment-là que tout irai bien.

-Dis-moi Amour.

Je relevai la tête pour ancrer mon regard au sien et y puiser la force nécessaire.

-Il semblerait que je porte ton enfant. Murmurai-je.

Le voyant rester immobile, je décidai de m'éloigner de quelques centimètres de lui. Je pris sa main et je la posai sur mon ventre légèrement arrondi. Ses yeux quittèrent les miens pour se poser sur nos mains entrelacées.

-Tu en es sûre ? Finit-il par me demander.

-Non pas encore …

Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de lui expliquer la situation qu'il avait déjà ôté sa main. Il s'était éloigné de quelques pas, les poings crispés.

Oh non, cet idiot pensait que je doutais de la paternité de cet enfant, il devait sûrement croire que cet enfant pourrait être le sien comme celui d'Edward … Quand me fera-t-il enfin confiance ?

-Non, je suis certaine qu'il s'agisse de ton enfant. Enfin si je suis bien enceinte. Je n'ai pas encore vu de médecin. C'est de cela dont je ne suis pas sûre. Mais ta mère pense que je suis enceinte et j'en suis pratiquement sûre moi aussi … Mais oui cet enfant ne peut-être que le tien, Edward ne m'a pas touchée depuis de nombreux mois alors … Dis-je en haussant les épaules, trop gênée pour continuer à parler.

Avant même que je ne m'en rende compte il me reprit dans ses bras et parsema mon cou et ma mâchoire de baisers.

-C'est merveilleux. Chuchota-t-il en déposant des dizaines de baisers près de mon oreille.

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains tendrement avant de m'embrasser. Je savourai pleinement de ce moment. Profitant de son bonheur …

* * *

**Bon je vous laisse avec ce moment de tendresse entre Jasper et Isabella … **

**Des doutes concernant Carlisle ?**

**N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. **

**Lyylla. **


End file.
